Shooting Star Vongola
by GammaTron
Summary: Megaman Star Force/Katekyo Hitman Reborn X-Over. Will follow the storyline for the Anime, but with some alterations.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shooting Star Vongola**_

_**Crossover between Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Megaman: Star Force**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairings: Geo/Sonia and Haru/Tsuna/Kyoko

* * *

**_

There was a town called Namimori. It was peaceful on the outside, but on the inside had a demon in the guise of the Head Namimori Middle School PREFECT. It was a gentle night such as this when two times collided and resulted in a path no known timeline could ever expect.

"Another day, another failure…" a young teen sighed.

He was fifteen with brown hair that contained trace amounts of blond held within it, chocolate-brown eyes, a white shirt with a red tie, black pants, a yellow jacket, and a black schoolbag. He had soft features apparent on his image while his hair seemed to defy gravity with its size. He also seemed a bit weak.

_'Why do I get the feeling someone was just describing me as 'pathetic?''_ the boy thought. (A/N: Oops…)

Suddenly, a sphere of crimson energy erupted in front of him.

"HIIIIII!!!!" the boy screamed as he hid behind a telephone pole.

The sphere condensed into two smaller spheres before they shattered, revealing two young figures; one male and one female. The boy's haircut looked like a chocolate comet with four split ends. He had some sort of weird, green sunglasses perched on his head. He wore a large red sweater-like shirt with UFO-shaped wrist cuffs, and a pair of blue and yellow shorts, and a pair of red boots. Shining in the light was a necklace resembling a shooting star. The girl was the same age as the boy. She had bits of her red hair sticking out from her pink hoodie with puffballs on the top. She wore a green and black long-sleeved shirt that stuck out of her hoodie's sleeveless sides and stockings of the same pattern. She had pink shoes and lime green shorts. She also had a high-tech guitar on her back. One other thing both had in common was a strange device on their left arms. The boy had a blue device with green slits on the front that made it resemble eyes. The other was a baby-blue with pink slits on the front that made it resemble eyes.

"…WHAT THE HELL?!" the older boy gasped, "Where did they come from?! HIIIIII!!!!"

He noticed the two had numerous cuts and bruises upon their forms.

"Hey!" a voice called.

The elder boy turned to see a taller boy with black hair, soft onyx eyes, and a taller version of the teen's outfit running up. The boy also had bandages on his left wrist and a baseball bag on his back.

"Is everything alright, Tsuna?" the boy asked.

"Oh. You're Yamamoto Takeshi," the teen realized, "No. I just found these two here. I don't know what happened to them or where they're from…"

"Oh. Then why don't we help them?" Yamamoto asked as he picked the girl up gently, "Do you think Hibari did this?"

"No…" Tsuna replied, "They wouldn't be this bad…"

"Hm? What are these things on their arms?" Yamamoto asked as he pointed at the device the girl wore.

"I'm not sure, Yamamoto-san," Tsuna replied.

Yamamoto just blinked at Tsuna before laughing happily as he patted Tsuna on the back, making the shorter boy nearly drop the boy he was dragging.

"You're funny, Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed, "Just call me 'Yamamoto-kun,' okay? We're friends after all."

Tsuna blinked at Yamamoto before giving a small smile.

"Okay, Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna nodded.

"So where do we take them?"

"My house is close to here," Tsuna replied.

"Good idea, Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna lead them to his house. Out front, a woman was watering her bushes.

"Hm?" She turned to see Tsuna coming up, "Tsuna-kun!"

She gasped when she saw the two unconscious figures and Yamamoto with him. She dropped her hose and ran over to them.

"Hurry. Hurry. Hurry," she ordered them, "Get them into the house as soon as possible! Oh, hello. Are you Tsuna-kun's friend?"

"Yep! My name is Yamamoto, ma'am," Yamamoto replied with a chuckle before they hurried into the home.

Tsuna and Yamamoto put the two on the two couches in the living room. Tsuna's mom began to quickly tend to their injuries with rubbing alcohol, peroxide, and bandages. Tsuna and Yamamoto looked away when Tsuna's mom had taken the girl's hoodie and shirt off to tend to the wounds under the clothing. She put the clothes back on the girl before taking the boy's shirt off and screamed. Tsuna and Yamamoto turned to see the boy had a large 'X' shaped scar. It looked as if it was made by a lightning bolt.

"Oh my god…" Tsuna gasped, "W-What happened to that guy?"

"I'm not sure," Tsuna's mom replied, "But it looks like he got hit by lightning…"

"Lightning leaves that kind of scar?!" Tsuna gasped.

"I guess," Yamamoto shrugged, "It looks old…"

Tsuna's mother finished tending to their wounds.

"Now what do you think these things are?" Tsuna pondered as he looked at the devices on the table.

Yamamoto picked up the guitar and looked at it.

"'Property of Sonia Strumm. Please do not take this away. This is all I have left of my mother,'" Yamamoto read, "Oh dear…"

"This girl must be Sonia then," Tsuna's Mom said as she gently stroked the girl's left cheek, "Oh, you poor dear…"

"Now all we need to do is figure out who that boy is," Tsuna said.

"Yamamoto, you can stay the night if you want," Tsuna's Mom said, "I can get your father on the phone as soon as possible."

"Sure!" Yamamoto replied with a laugh and grin while patting Tsuna's back.

"It's so good to finally see Tsuna-kun with a friend," Tsuna's mom giggled.

"Mom…" Tsuna sighed, "So how are we going to figure out this kid's name?"

"Maybe a voice will tell us," Yamamoto replied with a laugh.

"Ow…My head…" a voice groaned.

Yamamoto flinched. The trio slowly turned to see a figure sitting beside the boy. He had a canine-like head, with a mouth-guard shaped like a jagged upper jaw. His eyes were red with green irises. The only manifested parts of his body were his head, wristbands and chest plate with the same symbol on the boy's necklace. The rest of him was a transparent green neon substance that gave him a phantasmal look.

"HIIIIIII!!!!" Tsuna screamed as she and his mom hid behind the couch Sonia was resting on, "Wh-WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Hm?" the figure turned to see them, "Who the hell are you people?"

Yamamoto just laughed as he patted the being on the back.

"You sure have a strange appearing act!" Yamamoto laughed, "My name is Yamamoto."

"Heh. I like this guy," the being chuckled as he patted Yamamoto on the back with a grin, "Name's Omega-Xis, kid."

_'DOES HE NOT KNOW WHAT THAT IS?!'_ Tsuna thought.

"So where'd you come from?" Yamamoto asked.

"Planet AM," Omega-Xis replied, "But the reason you can see me is because of the Hunter-VG there on Geo's arm. …Hold on…Did we fall from the sky?"

"No," Tsuna replied as he slowly made his way over to behind his first friend, "I found Sonia and-Geo, was it?-when they appeared in this crimson sphere."

"Crimson sphere?" Omega-Xis repeated as he tapped his chin, "…That damn Crimson Dragon!"

"Crimson Dragon? You mean the one from that new anime?" Yamamoto asked.

"Did it come from a meteor?"

"No. A star," Tsuna replied.

"Then we're not talking about the same dragon," Omega-Xis spoke, "You see, I am an AM-Ian, an alien being born on a planet made of AM Electromagnetic waves. It was destroyed by the FM-Ians on the Planet FM. You keeping up?"

Both nodded.

"Good. Now then, after a few years, I stole a vital thing that destroyed Planet AM, the planet I come from; The Andromeda Key," Omega-Xis continued, "It controlled a robot known as 'Andromeda' that consumes EM Waves and destroys worlds. It was thanks to these two kids that the world wasn't destroyed three years ago when they were both 10."

"Nani? I never heard of that," Tsuna said.

"Ever hear of Shooting Star Megaman or Lyra Note?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Nope!" Yamamoto smiled.

"…Is there an Echo Ridge near here?" Omega-Xis asked.

"…Echo Ridge…?" the two repeated.

Omega-Xis's jaw fell.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Omega-Xis shouted, "This is the year 2200X, right?"

"It's 2004," Tsuna replied.

Omega-Xis's eyes shrunk.

"Oh…my…Kami…" Omega-Xis paled as he began to shake a little, "Kid's heart is going to break when he hears this. Sonia's too. Damnit. I hate seeing girls cry…"

He turned to Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"Any chance one of you is willing to help us get use to life here?" Omega-Xis asked.

Tsuna gulped as he rose his hand shakily.

"Good!" Omega-Xis grinned, "Not the funny guy, but still good. I'm going to look around. Call out my name if you see one of them waking up."

He flew through the wall.

"HIIIIII!!! A GHOST!" Tsuna yelped.

Yamamoto laughed as he patted Tsuna's back.

"I haven't even been friends with you for an hour and already this is one of the best things that's happened to my life!"

_'Yamamoto-kun…You're lucky you're a bit dunce…'_ Tsuna thought.

Outside, Omega-Xis and a little Chihuahua were going around in circles, sniffing each other in the rear. Omega-Xis then patted the dog on the head and flew off, waving to the canine. On a nearby structure was a figure. The figure wrote something down and left.

* * *

_Geo, now wearing strange black and red armor, panted as he faced a dragon made of stone and crimson energy as it was dissipating. He landed on the floor._

_ "Geo!" a voice called._

_ Geo turned to see a girl with blond hair and a pink and black outfit run up._

_ "Sonia, you're okay!" Geo exclaimed before the girl hugged him._

_ "You did it!" Sonia cheered, "What?!"_

_ Geo turned to see the dragon was slowly raising its head. It was down, but not out. Geo faced the Crimson Dragon when the beast turned into a sphere. It engulfed Geo before grabbing Sonia as well. The area exploded as the sphere vanished.

* * *

_

Geo shot up, drenched in sweat.

"HIIIIIII!!!! He's awake!" a voice exclaimed.

"Omega-Xis!" a second voice called.

Geo slowly opened his emerald eyes to see Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"Are you okay, Geo-kun?" Tsuna asked, "My name's Tsuna. My friend here is Yamamoto-kun."

"Hello," Yamamoto waved.

"How…" Geo began.

"Kid! You're up!" Omega-Xis exclaimed as he tackled the boy in a hug, "About time. You've been out of it for a day!"

"Omega-Xis? What happened? Where are we?" Geo asked.

"Well…" Omega-Xis began to sigh sadly, "Kid, I have no idea how to tell you this, but we can't go back to Echo Ridge."

"What?" Geo pondered.

"The Crimson Dragon's last attack sent us to the year 2004," the AM-Ian explained, "Tsuna and Yamamoto found us and Sonia. I'm not sure about if Lyra is here or not, though…Stupid out of tune harp…"

Suddenly, a fist socked him into the opposite wall. It was a cartoonish white mitten. Attached to it was a thin black arm and then a blue harp with yellow and black cat-like eyes. Puffs of red flames emanated from the tops of her body and she had a mouth.

"OMEGA-XIS!" the harp barked.

"Oh. You must be Lyra," Yamamoto laughed, "Nice punch! I bet if Ryohei-sempai was here, he'd want you to join the Boxing Club!"

Geo ignored all of this as he looked down.

_'Everyone…isn't even born yet…'_ Geo thought, _'We've got to get back to our time.'_

"Trust me, Geo," Omega-Xis grunted as he got up, somehow knowing what Geo was thinking, "I've tried to figure a way, but there's no possible way to do whatever that Crimson Dragon did. We're stuck here."

"Stuck where?" Lyra asked.

A yawn was heard before Omega-Xis could open his mouth. Everyone turned to see Sonia was the one who yawned as she awoke. She looked around.

"Geo-kun…where are we?" Sonia asked.

Geo's face became sadder.

"Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san, can you explain it to her?" Geo asked as he walked off, "I…need to use the bathroom real quick."

The two nodded as Geo left.

_'He just didn't want to tell her the bad news…'_ Tsuna thought.

Tsuna cleared his throat.

"Who are you two?" Sonia asked.

"My name is Tsuna," the shorter boy greeted, "This is Yamamoto-kun."

"Hello, Sonia-sama," Yamamoto shook her hand, "Geo-san just got up just a few moments before you. Are you okay? You were hurt badly yesterday."

"I'm alright," Sonia replied.

"You won't be when you hear the news," Omega-Xis said.

"…News?" Sonia asked.

"…You're not in the year 2200X," Tsuna said, "You're in the year 2004."

Sonia blinked at him and laughed.

"You're joking, right?" Sonia asked.

Tsuna shook his head.

"…What?!" Sonia gasped, "B-But how?!"

"The Crimson Dragon did it, that's what," Omega-Xis growled, "If he's still alive, I'll murder him after he gets us back to our time!"

Sonia hugged her knees to her chin as tears began to roll down her face.

"Ah! Hey, don't cry, Sonia," Tsuna said, "Mom said that she's going to let you and Geo-san stay here."

Sonia's tears increased.

"Ah!" _'I think I made it worse!'_

Geo sat beside Sonia and gently hugged her, letting tears stream down his eyes as well. After a while, they stopped crying while Sonia developed hiccups.

"Feel better now, you two?" Yamamoto asked.

Both nodded while Sonia gave a hiccup.

"Oh. I know the perfect cure for them!" Yamamoto said, "You just go 'FWOOM!' and 'CHOO!' and then 'FA-FOOM!'"

The five stared at their friend before Sonia began to giggle and then laugh.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" Sonia said between laughs, "But that was silly!"

"Oh, really?" Yamamoto tilted his head with a laugh, "I guess some things in this time could make someone from the future laugh!"

Soon, all five of them were laughing. Nearby, Tsuna's Mom peeked into the room from the kitchen.

_'I'm so happy they feel better,'_ she thought, _'Tsuna-kun is making so many friends…'_

**

* * *

Me: So what do you guys think?**

**Reborn: I wasn't in it. *points a gun at me***

**Me: EEK! I already get that from Sensei, Reborn! *hides behind a couch* You'll be in the next chapter, I promise! No really. You'll be in the next chapter. It's the beginning of the manga next chapter, but modified with Geo and Sonia in it.**


	2. Ciaossu I am Katekyo Hitman Reborn

_**Me: Update!

* * *

**_

A month had passed since the four appeared. Geo had managed to modify many of the household appliances to run on EM Waves and their normal energy paths. Tsuna's mother enrolled Geo and Sonia into Namimori Middle after a week of being in that time. The two discovered that Tsuna was considered 'No-Good' and 'Da-Me,' but didn't mind since they knew Tsuna better than most of the people at school.

"Tsuna, pass!" a boy called.

Tsuna was hit in the face by the basketball and fell over.

"Not again…" another sighed.

"Come on, Tsuna!" Geo called.

The game was soon over.

"It's your fault we lost, you know!" the head boy barked.

"Sor…sorry…" Tsuna bowed.

"Then you won't mind if we leave you to clean up while we head home," he said as he gave Tsuna a mop, bucket, and broom.

The boy and his group went off, ridiculing Tsuna as Tsuna, Geo, and Sonia began to clean. Omega-Xis grumbled as he dusted cobwebs off the beams and Lyra wiped the rims.

"Good thing your Hunter-VGs let Omega-Xis and Lyra come out and be with you for fifty meters," Tsuna said, "Sorry about the game."

"It's okay, Tsuna-kun," Geo replied, "You did better this time, right Sonia-chan?"

Sonia nodded as Tsuna looked outside to look at a girl somewhere around his age with light brown hair, a gentle smile, a petit figure, and innocent green eyes. Beside her was a taller girl with long black hair as she read a book.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kyoko!" a teen called as he ran up.

"Oh! Mochida-sempai!" Kyoko gasped.

"!!" Tsuna flinched.

"Well, I'll be going," the woman with black hair said as eh walked off, "I don't want to intrude."

"Geez, Hana-chan…" Kyoko huffed.

Tsuna slumped as he looked at his feet.

"She's going out with the kendo club's captain…Figures…" Tsuna sniffled.

"Tsuna-kun…" Geo and Sonia whispered as they saw Tsuna drag himself back home.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi! I just got a call from school!" Tsuna's mom shouted as she walked upstairs, "You skipped school in the middle of class again! What do you plan to do in the future?"

"I haven't decided yet," Tsuna replied as he read a manga.

"I'm not saying you have to go to a good high school or college, you know," Tsuna's mom said as she walked into Tsuna's room.

"Don't barge into my room!" Tsuna barked.

"You let Geo and Sonia and Yamamoto," his mom replied, "You can live your entire life bored like you are now, or live it happily."

"She's right, kid," Omega-Xis replied as he entered through the ceiling, "You gotta live life feeling, 'It's great to be alive!'"

"Mom, could you not do what Omega-Xis just did out in public? It's embarrassing," Tsuna said.

Tsuna's Mom and Omega-Xis frowned.

"Tsuna-kun…" his mother adopted a sadistic look on her face, "A home tutor is coming today."

"WHAT?!" Tsuna and Omega-Xis gasped, "HOME TUTOR?!"

"There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox," Tsuna's Mom explained, "'Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter. Reborn' Isn't it great? I've never seen a promotion like this before."

"It smells like a scam!" Tsuna replied.

"It's probably a tutor from a professional business school for young men. I've wanted a teacher like this for you."

"Don't create your own image of him!" Omega-Xis replied.

"I refuse to have a tutor, ok! I'm not good at anything I do anyways!" Tsuna cried.

"Ciaossu." (Combination of Ciao and Ossu, a Japanese hello)

The three looked down to see a figure. He was barely a foot tall, foot-and-a-half tall. He was clad in a black suit with his upper head masked by a black fedora with an orange stripe across where the hat meets its rim. He seemed to have black hair, with unmistakably weird curly sideburns. He had a yellow pacifier on his neck. On the brim of his hat was a little green chameleon.

"I arrived 3 hours early, but as a service, I'll evaluate you now," the infant said.

"Hey…Whose kid are you?" Tsuna's mom asked.

"Hm? I'm Reborn, the home tutor, Nana Sawada-sama," the infant replied.

Omega-Xis and Tsuna began to laugh as Nana gasped in awe. This stopped when Reborn knocked Tsuna out with a kick and Omega-Xis with a green mallet.

"Well. Let's get started," Reborn said, "This is the room, right?"

"Aw…How cute!" Nana giggled, "Tsuna-kun and Omega-Kun are playing a game with you. I'll just leave you three alone. I'll bring in some snacks later."

With that she left.

* * *

"We're home!" Geo and Sonia called as they walked in.

"Oh, Geo-kun, Sonia-chan!" Nana smiled as she saw them, "Can you take these up to Tsuna-kun's room? His tutor, Reborn, is here and helping him and Omega-Kun."

The two blinked before paling. They ran up the stairs before Geo went back downstairs, took the tray for Nana, and ran back up. The two walked in to see Reborn grabbing Tsuna's tie and jumping over him, causing Tsuna to fall on his back and begin to choke.

"OWWWW!!!" What is this kid!!!"

"I have no openings. My true line of work is assassination," Reborn explained.

His chameleon transformed into a black and green Sniper Rifle.

"My real job is to make you a mafia boss," Reborn continued.

"WHA?!" Tsuna gasped, "A Mafia boss?!"

"I was assigned by a certain man to train you to become an astounding Mafia boss," Reborn ignored Tsuna gasp, "The method is left up to me."

"Hellooo…Is your head okay?" Tsuna asked as he poked himself in the head with a finger.

"Should I shoot you once?" Reborn asked as he aimed at Tsuna.

"HIIIIII!!!! NO! DON'T!" Tsuna pleaded as he covered his forehead in fear.

"But not now," Reborn said as his chameleon went back to his fedora.

Sonia and Geo exhaled a sigh of relief until Reborn's stomach rumbled.

"Ciao," Reborn said as he walked out.

"Who the heck was that, Tsuna?" Geo asked.

"I have no clue…Well…There shouldn't be a next time," Tsuna said, "Mom probably learned her lesson."

"Tsuna-kun, what about dinner?" Nana asked as she saw her son about to walk out.

"I don't want it. I'm going to eat out, so can I have some money?" Tsuna sighed.

"And about that tutor…" Omega-Xis began.

"Hm?" Nana pondered as she sat with Geo, Sonia, Lyra, and Reborn, "The contract states that Reborn-kun will live here until your grades go up.

Tsuna and Omega-Xis facefaulted but still sat down.

"So who did you work with before coming here, Reborn-kun?" Sonia asked.

"A boy called Dino of the Cavallone Family," Reborn replied, "He was like Da-Me Tsuna here."

Tsuna glared at the infant as he talked about how he and this Dino were alike at times and how they were different.

"…As a gift for graduating my tutoring, I gave him four things; two of which were a whip and a pet turtle named Enzio," Reborn finished.

"What about the other two?" Geo asked.

"That…Is a surprise for when Da-Me Tsuna meets him."

"Nani?" Tsuna pondered.

"Hey. Are you curious about the out of tune harp and me?" Omega-Xis asked before he was hit with an empty bowl thrown by Lyra.

"Not in the least," Reborn replied as he sipped a cup of tea.

Omega-Xis's jaw dropped.

"Why you little…" Omega-Xis began before the chameleon changed into a cane and whacked him below his armor, making him scream like a little girl and fall over, holding the area Reborn struck, "Damn brat…"

"…I like you, Reborn-kun," Lyra said as she fived the infant.

* * *

"Hey, kid," Omega-Xis said.

"What is it, Omega-Xis?" Geo yawned.

"Can we please go out?" Omega-Xis asked, "I wanna see if there are any fights going on and join them."

"Why?" Geo asked before he heard a clicking sound.

He slowly turned his head to see Reborn with a black and green gun, aimed at his heart.

"Do it," Reborn said, "I will accompany you."

Geo gulped as Omega-Xis entered the Hunter-VG.

"EM Wave Change! Geo Stellar, On-AIR!" Geo called.

Omega-Xis appeared behind him and engulfed his form. The flames parted to reveal a new form. His whole body was covered by a dark-blue suit, which changed into white slightly beginning at his chest and finally changing into light blue (about the same color as his armor) all the way up to his neck. Both of his legs had blue metal boots on with some whites on some of the parts that reached up to his knees. He was wearing a helmet that had a red tint visor covering his eyes, but yet, you can see his eyes, with ear guards that had spikes going to the back of his head and close to his chin. The top of his helmet had a star-shaped symbol on the top of it. But what was most peculiar, was his arms, both his arms were covered with the dark blue suit, until they reached about the wrists. His left hand had a blue canine's head attached to it with a green aura formed as spikes coming from the back of the wrists, almost as if it was hair. His right arm had a cobalt glove with a gold shooting star symbol on it.

"Hey, our form is back to when we first became Megaman, Omega-Xis," Geo said.

"Heh. Cool," Omega-Xis grinned, "Now I get to bite the villain's ass again!"

Geo sighed as he shook his head. He looked outside before jumping out the window and began to jump from roof to roof with Reborn on his left shoulder.

"So tell me about yourself, Geo," Reborn spoke, "Has something like this ever happened to you?"

"Yeah," Megaman replied, "It was a few months ago in our time. This guy called Clockman kidnapped Sonia and took her 200 years into the past. I followed him to that time. After a bit, this guy also called 'Megaman' attacked me, mistaking me for the guy who kidnapped his girlfriend, Roll. We worked together and defeated Clockman. In that fight, we each gained a new power. For him, he got Rock-Soul, while I got Rock-Sound. When he used it, he changed into my Tribe King Armor while my armor…Well…you'll see it if something requires me to use it. We both also got these cards or chips with things from each other's times."

Megaman took out three cards. One looked like him, but wore less armor, had a helmet, and a symbol on his torso. Another looked like a girl with long blond hair in pink and black with a pink helmet that had two yellow antennae. The last one looked like a red samurai with a purple jumpsuit and long white hair.

"These are three of the BattleCards I got from that experience," Megaman continued as a gentle smile formed on his face, "It was pretty cool now that I recall it."

"Yeah. Hey, do you remember the looks on Lan and Megaman's faces when they saw you release Wave Change?" Omega-Xis laughed, "They looked as if they'd crap themselves."

Reborn rose a brow at that.

"We'll tell you more later," Megaman replied, "Hm?"

He stopped in a deserted area. The three looked around a corner to see a figure beating up a group of men and a woman and child.

"HEY!" Megaman shouted, "Leave them alone!"

The figure turned to them. In the moonlight, Megaman could make out his appearance. He had short black hair, narrow onyx eyes, and a scowl. He wore Namimori's uniform, except he had a black jacket with a red armband that had the words 'HEAD PREFECT' on it. His clothes and collapsible tonfa were stained in the blood of the people he was attacking. Megaman swore he could hear a piano playing foreboding music in the background.

"Why should I listen to you?" he asked.

"Why are you attacking a woman and her child? And all these men?" Megaman asked.

"They were grouping. I hate crowds," the boy replied as he noticed the group running away in various directions, "For making my prey get away, herbivore, kamikorosu." (I'll bite you to death)

He dashed at Megaman with his tonfas spinning. He swung and the tonfa went through Megaman.

"Good thing I changed frequencies there," Megaman exhaled a relieved sigh.

"Interesting," the boy said as he continued to attack.

Megaman jumped back and took out a BattleCard.

"BATTLECARD: PREDATION!" Megaman shouted as Omega-Xis ate the card, "GRASSBOMB!"

A strange football-shaped green device landed in his hand. Megaman threw it and it hit the ground below the boy. He rose a brow before the area around him turned into grass and then vines shot out and tied him up.

"Now be good," Megaman said as he turned.

His reply was Hibari whacking him with a tonfa, making him cough up blood. He turned to see the boy's tonfa now had spikes on them.

"Obstructing order is worse," the boy said, "I will bite you to death twice."

Megaman was struck five times in surprise attacks from his tonfa, sending him through a building's wall. Inside, the workers at the ramen shop stared at him.

"Sorry…" Megaman apologized before jumping out of the hole.

"Guess it's time to try something out," Megaman said as he took out a silver BattleCard.

Omega-Xis's head transformed into the Hunter-VG and Megaman slotted the card into it. Hibari swung and hit nothing but air. Floating above him was Megaman, now in an ice-theme outfit. He had metal wings and Omega-Xis's head now resembled a horse's head.

"Megaman: Ice Pegasus!" the Shooting Star Fighter declared, "MAGICIAN'S FREEZE!"

Hibari jumped out of the way of ice erupting from a glowing blue seal below him, the ice only catching his left leg.

"This guy kinda reminds me of that Bass guy," Omega-Xis said when he saw Hibari shatter the ice with a tonfa.

"Do you remember what we did that time?" Megaman asked.

"You know it," Omega-Xis replied, "Look; a human!"

Hibari clobbered them with his tonfa and went off, limping as the ice-freed leg bleed steadily.

Megaman slowly got up and put five chips into Omega-Xis's mouth. He was instantly healed.

"Not bad for your first fight, but that last move was stupid," Reborn said, kicking Omega-Xis's head.

"Sorry. It's just that this guy we fought during that Clockman problem got distracted easily when Omega-Xis said that and I pointed to the left," Megaman explained as they went back home, "He looked and we ran. That guy was powerful…almost as strong as the Crimson Dragon, Andromeda Omega, and RaMuXa all rolled into one. He even copied our Thunder Zerker Form."

Reborn smiled.

"The first Night Guardian was like you," Reborn recalled, "I can see in your eyes you hate to fight unless you protect someone. That's the philosophy of the Night Guardian as well. He never rose a hand unless he was protecting someone. The role of the Night Guardian is to be the innocence and terror that strikes fear into those against the family. I believe you are perfect for that role, Geo Stellar."

"What?! Mafia?! Me?!?!" Megaman gasped.

"I'm in!" the AM-Ian grinned, "Kid's in too! No arguments!"

Geo sighed as the two separated in Geo's bedroom.

"When you're stubborn, Omega-Xis, you are stubborn," Geo caved, "I'll join it. This mafia of yours, Reborn-san."

Reborn smirked.

"Good. Your first job is to help me find the Vongola Guardians for Da-Ma Tsuna," Reborn explained, "I wish to find people like the Vongola Primo's guardians. From what I saw, that boy, who is called Hibari Kyoya, seems to be an upholder of law. He seems perfect for the Cloud Guardian."

Geo paled.

"You mean I just fought Hibari…and lived?" Geo fainted.

"…Seems he knows a bit about Hibari," Reborn noted, "Note to self; interrogate later."

* * *

**Reborn: *puts Leon-Gun away* I'm happy now. Ciao. *leaves***

**Me: *shivering* He's scary when he wants to be…*clears throat* Next chapter is when Tsuna takes a ride on his first Dying Will Bullets and we meet another candidate.**


	3. What? I'm the Juudaime Mafia Boss?

**Me: Update! Ano…I really want to try something new this chapter. Kinda like an anime opening theme… Just tell me if you want to keep it or not.**

**

* * *

**

*Opening for Season 1 of Shooting Star Vongola: Drawing Days*

(A gunshot is heard before the music began to play)

**Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta**

(Close up on Tsuna's hair, then pan to see the top half of Tsuna. Scene changes to him as he is seen walking closer to the camera, then an abrupt scene change to a wide shot of him and Reborn standing atop a hill.)  
**ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita**

(Then a close up of Reborn, who looks from the ground to the camera. The shot changes to Leon morphing into Reborn's gun, and shooting the Dying Will bullet.)

**kiriki na boku wa efude wo totte**

**kawaita e no gu ni mizu wo sasu**

(The scene changes to a continuos shot of, first, the Dying Will flame, then DW Tsuna, wearing a black and orange Star Carrier around his neck, on a black background, as the background fades to blue, DW Tsuna punches toward the camera, does a backflip, and a scene change to him dashing towards the camera.)

**kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo  
boku wa egaittemiseru**

(A close-up of Tsuna's eye, and then Tsuna can be seen with the Dying Will flame dissipating, leading to Gokudera throwing his dynamite with Ume on his shoulder, Megaman firing his MegaBuster, Yamamoto with his bat and a cheering Ho-Ma-Ran, Ryohei throwing two punches alongside Panchi, and Hibari pulling his collapsible Tonfa to his face with Shi beside him with her own pair of tonfa made of EM Waves.)

**kono te ga chikara wa ushinattemo demo  
boku wa egaittemiseru**

( Scene change to a quick shot of the X-Gloves aflame, the Dying Will flame goes out, and the camera pans around Tsuna, releasing Denpa Henkan with Shiroshishi, then to a close-up of Tunsa's face with the camera panning up.)

**subete wo tsumikomu youna ni iro**

(Scene change to I-Pin doing a few physical moves of her Gyoza Kempo/Fist, then Lambo flying in from the both lower-sides of the screen in quick succession, and proceeding to search for his grenades, when he cannot find them, he cries, and then his face is pressed toward the screen, panning up, Reborn is sitting on his afro, and Leon jumps right in front of the camera with Omega-Xis, Shiroshishi, Ume, Panchi, Ho-Ma-Ran, Shi, and Lyra.)  
**subete no negai wo kometa inori**

(Then the camera pans around Tsuna with Reborn on his shoulder, then to a close-up of Tsuna's face, then a left-pan of his current family. Transition to widescreen with Tsuna running toward his family, and finally Tsuna's family battle-ready.)

**Yeah! Yeah!**

*End Opening*

* * *

"We're leaving!" three voices called out.

Tsuna, Sonia, and Geo ran out to head for school.

"What was with that kid…" Tsuna pondered out loud.

"I'm a hitman," a certain voice replied.

"Huh? A hitman, that's stupid," Tsuna chuckled, "HIIIIIII!!!"

He stopped and looked up at his head to see Reborn was perching on his hairdo.

"Since when did you…?" Tsuna began before noticing he had stepped on a tail.

He followed that tail to a little puppy that was growling at Tsuna. Tsuna whimpered as he stepped back. The puppy walked out, its leash not attached to anything, and began to bark at Tsuna, causing the boy to fall over. Reborn landed in front of the pup. He gently rubbed the puppy's head until it began to pant happily with its tail wagging swiftly.

"You're a loser who gets panicked easily in a crisis," Reborn said as he looked at Tsuna, "You're the single middle-schooler on this Earth that is afraid of Chihuahuas."

In a nearby corner, a schoolgirl around Tsuna's age was looked at Reborn from around a corner. She had her black hair in a whorl on her head, light brown eyes, and a blue and white female uniform with a red tie.

_'I-I saw it! My heart's already beating so fast! He's just so cute, I want to hug him right now!'_ the girl thought.

"Aw, kawaii!" a voice exclaimed.

Tsuna, Geo, and Sonia looked to see Kyoko walk over. She appeared to not have noticed the other three, but simply Reborn. She lowered herself to be a bit closer to Reborn's height.

"Ciaosu."

"Ohayo Gozaimasu."

"Ano…Is this kid your younger brother?" the other girl asked as she walked over.

"Ano, no, he's not. He's Geo-kun's little brother," Tsuna replied.

_'WHAT?!'_ Geo thought.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko asked.

"Because I'm in the Mafia," Reborn replied.

"Sugoi, that's so cool!" Kyoko giggled before she stood up, "I'm going to be late for school, so see you later, little boy."

"Ciao-ciao," Reborn waved.

"I'm going to be late too!" the girl gasped, "See you later!"

The two girls walked off.

"Tsuna, you have a crush on that girl, don't you?" Reborn asked.

"Which one? The girl with the look that screamed 'I want to hug the brat' or Kyoko Sasagawa?" Omega-Xis asked as he appeared from the Hunter VG.

"First of all, it shouldn't concern you!" Tsuna said.

"As your home tutor, I should understand all of these kinds of relationships."

"I don't remember hiring you!" Tsuna replied.

"That's because Nana-sama hired him," Lyra replied.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone already!"

"It won't go that easily," Reborn replied before pulling Tsuna into a hold with a simple grasp on Tsuna's hand.

"UNCLE! UNCLE! I GIVE UP!!!" Tsuna yelped.

Reborn released.

"Have you confessed to Kyoko Sasagawa yet?" Reborn asked.

"No he has not," Lyra replied, "She's going out with the head of the Kendo Club, Mochida-sempai."

"Your test scores for all subjects average out to 17.5. You can only go up to the third level on the vaulting horse. You can't even spin on a horizontal bar, Da-Me Tsuna," Reborn said, "So it's because you're a no-good 'Useless Tsuna?'"

"Right," Tsuna replied with a smile and nod.

Three seconds passed before Tsuna realized what he just said yes to.

"Hey, how do you know so much about me!?" Tsuna demanded as he glared at the infant.

Reborn now held a green magnifying glass with the chameleon mysteriously gone from his fedora.

"Your eyes tell me everything," Reborn replied.

"That makes no sense!" Omega-Xis and Tsuna barked.

"Anyway, just get off my back about Kyoko-chan," Tsuna said as he stood up, "If I could just go out with such a cute girl, I could die happy. Even if I do confess, it's just a waste of time. That much I know."

"That's a strong loser's complex," Reborn said.

"I told you to stop already."

"Looks like it's finally time," Reborn smirked as his magnifying glass transformed into a green and black handgun.

"Huh, what?" Tsuna pondered.

"Die now," Reborn ordered as he aimed his gun at Tsuna, "You'll understand if you die."

"HIIIIIII!!!! What are you tal…"

Reborn squeezed the trigger. A red bullet shot out of the barrel, breaking down the middle to reveal a red light. It struck Tsuna in the forehead and he began to fall over. At that moment, Tsuna felt regret.

_'I'm now parting with this world forever,'_ Tsuna thought, _'What a waste. If I had the dying will, I could have confessed to Kyoko-chan.'_

He hit his head and bounced onto his stomach two feet away from where he hit his head. Sonia screamed while Geo gulped. Reborn just smirked as Tsuna's body began to glow faintly.

"W-What did you just do!?" Sonia asked.

"He shot him," Geo simply replied.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!?" Sonia shouted as she shook Geo around like a ragdoll.

"That's because Reborn made us into members of this mafia as Tsuna's Night Guardian," Omega-Xis replied with a grin.

"Before you ask, Omega-Xis talked me into it," Geo added, "And you may want to look at Tsuna-kun right now."

Sonia and Lyra turned to see an orange flame had appeared on his forehead. It seemed to have an orange center followed by a pale orange for the outer spiking. His eyes blinked before he gained a grit-teeth and glaring eyed face.

"It's Dying Will Time," Reborn smirked.

He stood up and all his clothes, sans his blue boxers, ripped right off.

"REBORN! I'M GOING TO CONFESS TO KYOKO SASAGAWA WITH MY DYING WILL!!" Tsuna roared before he ran off, "WHERE'S SASAGAWA KYOKO!?"

"…Ano…What just happened?" Sonia asked.

"I'll explain as we head to class," Geo replied, taking Sonia's hand and running off, "Come on!"

Reborn jumped onto his shoulder. Soon, the two reached the school to see Mochida chase after a frightened Kyoko while Tsuna rubber his left cheek.

_'Oh no, I just confessed in front of everyone…'_ Tsuna though in despair,_ 'I totally look like some pervert.'_ "What happened to me?"

"That's thanks to the Dying Will Bullet," Reborn replied.

Tsuna turned to see the others walk up. Reborn jumped off Geo's shoulder and showed Tsuna a red bullet with a flame design on the side that had two angry blank eyes in them.

"This is the Dying Will Bullet. A person shot in the head with this will be resurrected with Dying Will."

"Nani…!?" Tsuna pondered.

"The basis of resurrection is if you have any regrets while dying," Geo added.

"The Dying Will Time is only five minutes," Reborn continued, "After five minutes, you return to normal."

"Then if he wasn't regretting anything…" Lyra began.

"Well…Reborn _is_ and assassin," Geo said.

Tsuna paled.

"I WOULD HAVE DIED!?" Tsuna gasped.

"Oh! Tsuna!" a voice laughed, "Who's this little guy?"

Everyone looked to see Yamamoto.

"Ciaossu. I am Reborn, Tsuna's tutor," Reborn replied.

"Oh?" Yamamoto laughed, "This is one silly kid you have, Tsuna!"

"Want to join the mafia?" Reborn asked.

"NANI!?" Tsuna gasped.

His reply was a kick when Yamamoto wasn't looking.

"Ite. Ite. Ite. But I was fine when that truck hit me…" Tsuna groaned.

"That's because you had the Dying Will," Geo explained, "Dying Will means that all your safety switches are turned off. So, in exchange for risking your life to the limit, you can harness amazing strength."

The school bell rang.

"What are you all doing here?" a voice asked.

The non-digenetic sound of a piano playing a foreboding tune played as everyone turned to see Hibari.

"Half-naked kid, herbivores, classes have started," Hibari said, "As a disciplinary committee member, I cannot overlook this."

"W-We're sorry!" Geo, Sonia, Yamamoto, and Tsuna apologized before running in.

Hibari looked at Reborn, who was with Omega-Xis and Lyra, and smirked before he began to walk off.

"I'll bite you to death later, blue mutt," Hibari vowed.

Omega-Xis gawked.

"He…HE SAW ME!?" Omega-Xis exclaimed.

"It appears that Hibari can see the Wave Roads like Solo," Lyra said.

After the afternoon bell rang, Tsuna ran into the boy's bathroom with Geo right behind him as Sonia waited outside the bathroom. Tsuna opened a window and was about to jump out when Reborn was there, hanging upside down by Leon's tongue.

"Are you running because you're scared? If you run away now, you'll be running away for the rest of your life," Reborn said.

"I don't want some baby talking to me about my life!" Tsuna complained, "Mochida-sempai is the captain of the Kendo Club and won last year's Kendo tournament! There's no way I could win against the captain!"

"What would Sasagawa Kyoko think?" Reborn and Geo asked.

"Eh?"

"Even if you get totally thrashed, a guy who stands up and fights is much cooler," Omega-Xis stated, "A guy who fights with all his strength will stay in her memory forever."

Tsuna's face hardened a bit.

* * *

Mochida chuckled to himself as he wore his Kendo gear in the gym. Everyone in the school was there.

"I'm in the lead in this battle," Mochida smirked, "No matter what, I won't let that trash win."

He looked at the judge.

_'Of course, the judge is one of my loyal members,'_ Mochida thought, _'No matter what happens, he won't raise Tsuna's red flag…'_

"Where is Sawada? He's late!!" Mochida demanded.

"I guess he ran," one of the students said.

"Geez, Da-Me Tsuna…" another sighed.

"This means I win by default!" Mochida began to laugh.

"What a mean sempai…" Yamamoto frowned.

"I always thought all the sempai were smart…" Hana muttered.

"I an extremely here!!!" a voice roared.

Everyone turned to see a teen with silver-gray hair, a scar on his left eye, and bandages around his fists and going up to between his elbows and wrists run in. Behind him were Tsuna, Geo, and Sonia.

"It's Tsuna! That Da-Me Tsuna came!" a boy exclaimed.

"Oi! Thanks for extremely helping me find this place!" the teen shouted.

"You should really be more aware of your surroundings, Ryohei-sempai," Geo said.

"Whoa. He really came," another student said, "It would be better if he ran."

"Sawada-kun…" Kyoko gasped.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto whispered.

_'What do I do…I came here because of Reborn…'_ Tsuna thought as he walked over to Mochida.

"There you are, you perverted stalker!" Mochida smirked, "Heaven may forgive a piece of trash like you, but I won't! I shall punish you!"

"Wait…there was a reason for what happened," Tsuna said as he rose his arms a little.

"I won't listen to excuses!" Mochida barked as he swung his bamboo sword at Tsuna.

"Hiiiiiii!!!!"

Mochida chuckled.

"Don't worry, you're just a beginner at Kendo, so if you can get one pon from me, you win," Mochida explained, "If you can't, then I win." (Translation note: -pon is a counter for narrow objects, such as hair and pencils, but it is also used as the point system in Kendo [ippon meaning one point])

He pointed his weapon at Kyoko.

"The prize is, of course, Sasagawa Kyoko!" Mochida declared.

"What!?" Ryohei roared, "Let me at that non-extreme bastard! I will beat him up! My sister is no damn prize, you non-extreme bastard!!"

Geo, Yamamoto, and Sonia held Ryohei back, who continued to punch the air, as if trying to make the air strike Mochida.

"P-Prize!?" Kyoko fumed.

"What a jerk," Hana glared at Mochida.

"Let's go, Sawada!" Mochida called.

"Da-Me Tsuna!" a voice called.

Reborn, wearing a miniature Kendo outfit, threw his chameleon to Tsuna. The chameleon instantly transformed into a green and black bamboo sword. Tsuna struggled with catching the weapon and holding it. Mochida swung and knocked Tsuna over, sending the weapon to Reborn, who caught the chameleon as it changed back into its true form.

"Stop, you can't escape!" Mochida declared as he chased Tsuna around the place.

Some of the students began to jeer Tsuna. Kyoko, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Geo, Reborn, and Sonia ignored them as they continued to watch Tsuna. Some of them flinched when they saw Mochida whack Tsuna on the noggin.

_'Sawada-kun…'_ Kyoko thought.

Tsuna fell over with a yelp. Mochida grinned as he pointed his weapon at Tsuna. He began to rise it above his head.

"You're mine," Mochida stated as Tsuna closed his eyes, awaiting his fate.

"Sawada-kun, do your best!" Kyoko cheered.

"K-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna gasped as he and Mochida turned to look at her in shock.

Reborn hopped onto Yamamoto's shoulder as his chameleon transformed into a sniper rifle. He aimed it at Tsuna's forehead. He smirked.

"Fight with your Dying Will!" Reborn ordered as he pulled the trigger.

The red flame hit Tsuna in the forehead once more. He began to fall over. As he fell, Tsuna felt regret.

_'I'm now parting with this world forever. What a waste. If I had the Dying Will, I could have beaten Mochida-sempai,' _Tsuna thought as he fell over and landed with a thud on his back, _'I could have gotten a pon with my Dying Will.'_

His body glowed gently once more as the chameleon changed back and set itself on Reborn's fedora.

"Oh? Who's that little guy?" Yamamoto asked.

"This is my partner, Leon the shape-shifting chameleon," Reborn replied.

"Oh. That's so cool!" Yamamoto laughed.

The Dying Will Flame appeared on Tsuna's forehead and he shot up, ripping his clothes off once more that day.

"Reborn! I will score a pon no matter what it takes!" Tsuna declared before charging at Mochida, roaring.

"Go, Hentai!" a student cheered.

"Underwear-man!" another called out.

"Idiot! Did you think that would affect me?" Mochida asked as he swung his weapon down on Tsuna's face…only for it to break, "What!?"

Tsuna jumped him, knocking Mochida over. Tsuna mounted him and rose a hand up in a chopping poise.

"Mounting Position?" Yamamoto pondered.

"He's planning to hit that guy! Alright! Get him, Tsuna!!" Ryohei cheered.

Tsuna swung down and ripped off a bushel of hair.

"You think I'd only get one point? I've got hyaku-pon now!" Tsuna roared.

He glared at the ref, making him flinch in fright. It was silent for a few moments in the gym before everyone began to laugh.

"Good thinking, Tsuna," one said.

"He never specified what you needed to get a point off of!" another laughed.

"If that's not enough…" Tsuna began before he began to rip off all of Mochida's hair.

"Point! Red wins!" the ref declared, shaking in fright while the front of his pants began to become soaked.

"Alright, Tsuna-kun!" Sonia cheered.

"It was crazy, but it was great!" a student applauded.

"I have newfound respect for you, Tsuna!" another added.

The Dying Will Flame went out as Tsuna stood over Mochida. Mochida was out cold on the floor, crying. The crying part may have been due to him being bald now.

"I did this?" Tsuna pondered, "I guess if I really have the Dying Will, I can even beat a semapi…"

"Sawada-kun!" a voice said.

"K-Kyoko-chan!?" Tsuna gasped as he saw Kyoko walk up.

"I'm sorry about this morning. My friends tell me a lot that I don't know when to laugh."

_'She thinks my confession this morning was just a joke…'_ Tsuna deadpanned in thought.

"You really are incredible. You're not like some average guy," Kyoko continued, "Is it okay if I call you Tsuna-kun from now on?"

"O-Of course!" Tsuna nodded before realizing something, _'Could this be thanks to him? What he says and does is totally crazy, but if he wasn't here, this wouldn't have happened…'_

As everyone began to cheer for Tsuna with his friends and Ryohei picking him up and throwing him into the air, making him yelp in fear each time, a figure watched from outside. His arms were crosses, showing his black leather wristbands adorned with silver.

"So that is the Vongola's tenth generation boss candidate, Tsunayoshi Sawada," the figure said as he narrow his sea-foam green eyes at Tsuna.

He took out a pack of cigarettes from his jean pocket along with a lighter. He stuck one into his mouth and lit it. He began to walk off, letting his white open shirt blow to reveal a hidden red shirt under it. The sun shined somewhat on his silver hair as he blew out a plume of smoke from his mouth.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon by the time Geo, Tsuna, and Sonia got home. The trio went upstairs to see Reborn was already in Tsuna's room, waiting for them with Omega-Xis and Lyra. The trio sat down at the table in Tsuna's room and Reborn explained something to them.

"Wh-What!? I'm the Vongola Family's Juudaime!?" Tsuna gasped, "Me!?"

"I came here because I was requested from the current Vongola family boss, the Ninth, to train you to become an admirable Mafia Boss," Reborn explained.

"But why Tsuna-kun?" Sonia asked.

Reborn held up a family tree. It was on an old piece of paper with the words faded slightly. Everyone noted that there was a break in part of the solid line that had the names 'Giotto,' 'Simora,' 'Fabio,' 'Daniela,' 'Timoteo,' 'Enrico,' 'Massimo,' and 'Federico' along with a dotted line connected to 'Giotto' that ended at a drawing of Japan to a second Family Tree. Tsuna took the paper and the five looked at it closely.

"The first Vongola Boss retired and crossed to Japan," Reborn explained as he changed into a pair of pink pajamas with a pink nightcap with white polka dots on the outfit, "He's you great, great, great grandfather. In other words, since you inherited the Vongola Blood, you are a legitimate candidate to become the next boss."

"I've never heard about this…" Tsuna said as he looked at Reborn with a large sweatdrop.

"Don't worry, I'll train you to become a great Mafia Boss," Reborn stated as he crawled into Tsuna's bed.

"Why are you deciding everything by yourself…" Tsuna complained, "And don't sleep in my bed!"

"It's sleepy time, see you tomorrow," Reborn replied as he snuggled into the sheets.

"Hey!" Tsuna took a step forward when he noticed a trip wire was set up around the bed…lined with grenades.

"What did you set up!?" Sonia gulped.

"I forgot to tell you, if you try to disturb my sleep, those booby traps will blow up," Reborn said before falling asleep with his eyes open.

"He's sleeping with his eyes open!" Tsuna gasped, "And it's still so early! Do you only sleep at baby-time!?"

"You can sleep in our room tonight, kid," Omega-Xis said, "Right, Geo?"

Geo nodded. Night soon fell and Nana crept slowly and gently tucked Reborn into the sheets.

"Please take care of Tsuna, Reborn-kun," Nana whispered.

Reborn smiled in his sleep.

* * *

***Preview***

**(scene starts with Reborn wearing a pizza delivery boy outfit while holding a pizza box)**

**Reborn: Ciaossu. (scene changes to a series close up of Gokudera's shirt and necklace, left side of his hair-do, and then to his scowling face.) You'll be risking your life to become a Mafia Boss, Tsuna.**

**Tsuna: I told you I'll never do it! (Scene changes to a panning of Gokudera holding eight sticks of dynamite, each one lightning by itself as the camera pans by before changing to a scene of Tsuna ducking from an explosion that occurs in front of him)**

**Omega-Xis: There's a guy that's targeting you. (scene changes to Geo and Sonia each giving Tsuna and Yamamoto a wrapped box. Scene changes to a medium shot of the two opened the boxes)**

**Tsuna: Eh!? Nani? I'm being targeted!? (Scene changes to a cheering crowd and then to a medium shot of Kyoko and Hana with Kyoko smiling softly, holding her hands, and having her eyes closed. Scene changes to a medium shot of Gokudera holding his dynamite and then a zoom in on Tsuna's scared face)**

**Reborn: 'Target 2: The End of School!?' (Scene changes to Shiroshishi in someone's lap, yawning cutely, before a full shot of Reborn sitting on a table)**


	4. The End of School?

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

*Opening for Season 1 of Shooting Star Vongola: Drawing Days*

(A gunshot is heard before the music began to play)

**Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta**

(Close up on Tsuna's hair, then pan to see the top half of Tsuna. Scene changes to him as he is seen walking closer to the camera, then an abrupt scene change to a wide shot of him and Reborn standing atop a hill.)  
**ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita**

(Then a close up of Reborn, who looks from the ground to the camera. The shot changes to Leon morphing into Reborn's gun, and shooting the Dying Will bullet.)

**kiriki na boku wa efude wo totte**

**kawaita e no gu ni mizu wo sasu**

(The scene changes to a continuos shot of, first, the Dying Will flame, then DW Tsuna, wearing a black and orange Star Carrier around his neck, on a black background, as the background fades to blue, DW Tsuna punches toward the camera, does a backflip, and a scene change to him dashing towards the camera.)

**kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo  
boku wa egaittemiseru**

(A close-up of Tsuna's eye, and then Tsuna can be seen with the Dying Will flame dissipating, leading to Gokudera throwing his dynamite with Ume on his shoulder, Megaman firing his MegaBuster, Yamamoto with his bat and a cheering Ho-Ma-Ran, Ryohei throwing two punches alongside Panchi, and Hibari pulling his collapsible Tonfa to his face with Shi beside him with her own pair of tonfa made of EM Waves.)

**kono te ga chikara wa ushinattemo demo  
boku wa egaittemiseru**

( Scene change to a quick shot of the X-Gloves aflame, the Dying Will flame goes out, and the camera pans around Tsuna, releasing Denpa Henkan with Shiroshishi, then to a close-up of Tunsa's face with the camera panning up.)

**subete wo tsumikomu youna ni iro**

(Scene change to I-Pin doing a few physical moves of her Gyoza Kempo/Fist, then Lambo flying in from the both lower-sides of the screen in quick succession, and proceeding to search for his grenades, when he cannot find them, he cries, and then his face is pressed toward the screen, panning up, Reborn is sitting on his afro, and Leon jumps right in front of the camera with Omega-Xis, Shiroshishi, Ume, Panchi, Ho-Ma-Ran, Shi, and Lyra.)  
**subete no negai wo kometa inori**

(Then the camera pans around Tsuna with Reborn on his shoulder, then to a close-up of Tsuna's face, then a left-pan of his current family. Transition to widescreen with Tsuna running toward his family, and finally Tsuna's family battle-ready.)

**Yeah! Yeah!**

*End Opening*

* * *

It was a normal morning for the Sawada Family, Tsuna's home tutor/mafia baby, and their guests from the future. The birds were singing. Nana was making a hearty breakfast. Ryohei ran by, shouting 'extreme daily run' as usual. All this happened while Tsuna was in his messy bed and messy bedroom, snoring softly.

"Get up, Tsuna," Sonia said as she shook him, "It's morning."

Tsuna turned and curled up a bit more.

"Five more minutes…" Tsuna muttered.

"I have no choice," Reborn said, "I'll have to use the Vongola Family's traditional awakening method."

He put on a doctor's outfit with Leon changing into a headband with a disk-like object on the front left. He removed his fedora, letting his hair shoot out, as he stood on the bed with two shockers in his hands. He pressed them on Tsuna.

"Three…two…one…" Reborn counted.

Tsuna screamed as he was electrocuted. Geo and Sonia thought they saw a visible X-Ray of Tsuna's pained skeleton. Tsuna shot up and glared at Reborn, his hair a mess and smoking.

"W-What are you doing!?" Tsuna demanded.

"You're awake," Reborn simply said.

"Do you normally send electric shocks through someone's body just to wake them up!?" Tsuna demanded.

"It's a good thing you even opened your eyes," Reborn replied, "Sometimes people don't even wake up at all."

"That's because they die of shock…" Tsuna whined.

"This is today's plan," Reborn spoke as he held up a small notebook to Tsuna on a page.

"Plan?" Tsuna repeated as he looked at the page, "In the morning, it's the introduction of the new transfer student…In the afternoon, there's going to be a volleyball tournament. The volleyball tournament has nothing to do with me. I'm just a substitute player. Same with Geo-kun and Sonia-chan."

"But suddenly, they ran out of regular players," Reborn countered, "So the substitute of the substitute of the substitute of the substitute, namely you three, are going to play now."

"Nani!? Why?" Tsuna asked as he got closer to Reborn's face.

"Who knows."

Tsuna moved away from Reborn in fear.

"Reborn, is this because you…" Tsuna whimpered.

Tsuna, Geo, and Sonia all began to think of the same image; a nice family dinner of one of the player's homes. Reborn was sitting on a ledge across the dining room window, Leon-Rifle out, and aimed at the player. Then he pulled the trigger.

"You couldn't have…" Sonia gasped as she shook.

"Of course not."

The three exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, that's right," Omega-Xis said.

"Even if you're a hitman, you wouldn't go that far," Geo nodded.

"It seems that everyone got a pizza delivery from the same place and they all ended up with stomach problems," Reborn explained.

"So it really was your fault!!" Tsuna screamed.

"This is all just so you can become a great Vongola Family Kyuudaime," Reborn said as he stroked Leon.

"Don't joke around! I'm terrible at ball sports!" Tsuna argued, "And I told you before, I'll never become a Mafia boss!"

"This is your destiny," Reborn simply stated, "Never give up on life."

"I told you, I don't want some baby talking to me about my life!" Tsuna barked.

"Don't worry, I'll stick with you everywhere you go so you're trained well," Reborn said.

"That's what I'm most worried about!" Tsuna shouted.

_

* * *

"Gao!"_

"Eh? What was that?"

"Is something wrong, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as the four stopped walking.

"…Ano…It's nothing," Tsuna replied, "Must have been my imagination."

"Oh. Yamamoto-kun, Tsuna-kun," Sonia spoke, "We almost forgot something."

"Eh? What?" Tsuna asked.

Geo and Sonia each pulled out a small box from their bags. Geo had an orange box with a black ribbon while Sonia had the same ribbon, but her box was a rain-color blue.

"These are for you," both said as Sonia gave Yamamoto her box and Geo gave Tsuna his box.

"Oh? What are these for?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's been two months since we've been stuck in this time," Geo explained, "It's our way of saying thank you…"

"For everything," Sonia added, "Reborn-kun helped us with them."

"Really?" the two asked with Tsuna thinking, _'Please don't let it be mafia-related. Please don't let it be mafia-related…'_

The two opened their presents to see two strange devices. Both resembled cell-phones, yet neither had a number pad, just a large screen. Tsuna's was orange and black while Yamamoto's was blue and black.

"What are these?" Tsuna asked.

"They're Star Carriers Version Vongola," Geo replied as he took out a blue and yellow version while Sonia took out a pink and red version, "We showed Reborn our Star Carriers and he gave us those two after a week."

"They've been customized so that they only work for you two," Sonia explained, "They're kinda like the father of our VG Hunters."

"Oh? These are pretty cool," Yamamoto spoke with joy in his voice, "So how do they work?"

As the group continued to walk to school with Sonia and Geo explaining how the Star Carriers, Version Vongola, worked, Reborn watched from a roof, giving a small smile. Beside him was an open case that contained five Star Carriers, Version Vongola. One was green and black, one red and black, one violet and black, one yellow and black, and one indigo and black.

* * *

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Tsuna-kun, Geo-kun, Sonia-chan, Yamamoto-kun."

The four turned to see Ryohei and Kyoko walking through the front doors. Tsuna's eyes instantly turned into hearts in his mind when he saw Kyoko. Kyoko and Ryohei walked over to them.

"O-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna stammered.

"Did you know there's going to be a transfer student in our class?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh, really?" Yamamoto asked, "That's nice!"

"I wonder what they're like. Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" Kyoko asked.

"I hope it's a girl, that way we can have someone else to talk to about…you-know-what," Sonia giggled.

Kyoko nodded.

"I hope they like boxing to the extreme!" Ryohei roared.

"Onii-san…" Kyoko sighed.

"W-Who knows…" Tsuna said.

* * *

"I'll introduce the transfer student," the teacher said, "He was studying abroad in Italy until now, his name is…"

Everyone looked to see the figure that was outside the gym during the Mochida Incident.

"…Gokudera Hayato-kun."

The girls started to swoon when they saw him.

_'Italy would also be Reborn's home country…'_ Tsuna thought before he looked to see Kyoko beside him at her desk, _'Ah! She's totally smiling!'_

Gokudera walked over.

"Huh?" Tsuna gulped as he looked up to see Gokudera's scowl/glare-combo, "N-Nani!? M-Me!?"

Gokudera delivered a swift kick in the blink of an eye and sent Tsuna and his desk falling over.

_'W-What the hell?'_ Tsuna thought, _'D-Did I do something to him already!?'_

_'So that must be the guy Reborn told me about yesterday…'_ Geo thought.

* * *

"Gao…" a small voice mewed.

"Oh, are you okay?" a voice asked.

Crystal-blue eyes looked up to see Kyoko, wearing Geo's visors.

"You…can see…me?" the voice emerged from the white metal mouth.

"You look like Omega-Kun and Lyra-Chan," Kyoko giggled, "Geo-kun asked me to hold onto these while he plays the volleyball tournament. He told me they can let me see something called Wave Roads."

The figure nodded before shakingly holding out an orange flame with a white version of Omega-Xis's hand. Kyoko took it an gently picked up the small figure. The figure resembled a chibi version of Omega-Xis, except it resembled more of a white lion and had orange flames instead of green ones.

"You want to watch the game?" Kyoko asked with a giggle.

The 'lion' nodded.

"I'm Shiroshishi," the 'lion' said.

"Oh. What a cute name," Kyoko said, "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. You can call me Kyoko-chan, okay Shiroshishi-chan?"

* * *

Sonia stretched, trying her best to ignore the stares she was getting. She wore the standard female uniform, except it was pink and lime-green.

_'Stupid gym uniform…'_ Sonia thought, _'Why do girls have to wear bloomers anyway?'_

She heard a clank before stopping her stretches and looking to see Tsuna walking back in.

_'I'll fight with my Dying Will,'_ Tsuna thought as he walked to the team consisting of Geo, Sonia, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei.

Reborn holstered Leon-Rifle.

"Seems that you understand now," Reborn said as he loaded two blue versions of the Dying Will Bullet into Leon-Rifle.

"Something's different about you now," Ryohei said.

"I'll play with everything I have," Tsuna said, "And afterwards, I'll apologize to everyone. I let my ego pull me into this and now I have to pay for it."

"As long as you understand," Reborn smirked, "Take this."

Reborn pulled the trigger. The two blue bullets split and released two blue flames. Each one hit Tsuna in the legs. He fell over in slight pain. His legs faintly glowed for a few seconds.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as he and Ryohei helped Tsuna up.

"I'm fine," Tsuna replied, _'Two shots to my legs…Nothing's happening, so it's not that…'_

"Go, Tsuna-kun, Geo-kun, Onii-san, Sonia-chan, Onii-san!" Kyoko cheered.

Shiroshishi gave a cute yawn as he watched before his eyes widened.

"That boy…" Shiroshishi gasped.

Leon changed back into a chameleon and jumped back onto Reborn's fedora. Reborn smirked from the balcony as he watched the game start again. The opponents served.

"Here it comes, Tsuna! Block it!" Yamamoto shouted.

Tsuna nodded, _'I'll do what I can!'_

Tsuna ran and jumped in front of the male about to spike it…only to jump five feet into the air, shocking everyone.

"The Dying Will Bullet is just one of the special bullets of the Vongola Family," Reborn explained to Omega-Xis and Lyra, who were at his sides cheering, "The bullet I just hit Tsuna with is the Jump Bullet."

The guy spiked it and the volleyball…(A/N: *shivers) The volleyball hit Tsuna in the nuts. Tsuna lost his breath as his eyes bulged out in agony.

"He blocked it with his organ!" Ryohei gasped.

The volleyball went back and scored Namimori a point.

"I can't believe he would sacrifice a man's most valuable part just to block the ball!" Ryohei shook a little as Tsuna bounced a little, covering his manhood in pain, "Awesome! That's extreme proof of his strength!"

"Alright, Tsuna-kun!" Sonia cheered.

"Go, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko cheered along with the people in the stands.

"Right. Let's turn the tide!" Yamamoto banged his fists together.

"Yeah!" Geo, Sonia, and Ryohei cheered.

Gokudera just scowled at them. For the rest of the game, Yamamoto scored by spiking the ball, Tsuna blocked them, each time with his organ, and Geo, Sonia, Ryohei, and Gokudera aided in any way they could. Ryohei even did a punching spike that no one could touch, let alone see.

"Wow, thanks to Tsuna-kun's enthusiasm…" Kyoko began.

"…The team is working together!" she and Shiroshishi said in unison.

"Game set! Year 1, Class A wins!"

"Alright, Tsuna-kun!" Sonia cheered.

"You really did it, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he slung an arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, we won!" Tsuna grinned.

"You really are amazing," Yamamoto said.

Tsuna just smiled before laughing with Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, his competence in athletics and his popularity are definitely a necessity for this family," Reborn analyzed, "It's good they're friends."

"It's not over," Gokudera said.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at Gokudera.

"I won't except it. I'm the one that's worthy to become Juudaime!" Gokudera declared.

"H-Huh? Juudaime?" Tsuna repeated, _'Why does he know?'_

"Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna turned to see Kyoko running up, looking as if she was carrying something.

"Shiroshishi-chan really wanted to talk to you, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko said.

"Who?" Tsuna tilted his head.

Geo activated his VG Hunter and Tsuna yelped at seeing the small EM-Ian in Kyoko's arms.

"Hello!" Shiroshishi mewed.

"Ah! An FM-Ian!" Geo gasped.

"AM-Ian," Shiroshishi corrected before pouncing at Tsuna, who yelped as he caught the 'lion,' "You have my frequency! Can I stay with you? I promise I'll be good…"

Before Tsuna could reply, he was dragged off by Gokudera. Shiroshishi landed in Kyoko's arms.

* * *

"U-Um, so what is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked as Gokudera lit a cigarette.

"If some trash like you becomes the Juudaime, the Vongola Family is done for," Gokudera stated, "W-Why do you know about the family?"

"You're annoying," Gokudera stated as he pulled out two sticks of dynamite, "This is your end."

"D-Dynamite!?" Tsuna yelped.

"This was faster than I'd expected," a voice said.

The tree beside them opened in a small part near the top of the tree and Reborn appeared from the elevator in it.

"Reborn! In a place like that…" Tsuna gasped.

"It's another one of my hideaways," Reborn explained as Megaman and a girl appeared.

The girl wore a similar outfit to Geo's, but with changes. The helmet she wore was pink, there was a light pink heart on the forehead area of the helmet. There were two white metal balls on the helmet where a devils horns should be. It could remind people of a bunny for some reason...She had a clear visor, showing her eyes. Her body suit plus the arm guards and the boots was really Geo's suit, except with all the blue getting replaced by pink. She had what looked like a short light pink and white cape that started from the back of the neck and ended about halfway down her back. The only distinguishable thing about her was her weapon. In short, it was a guitar. It had a color close to orphan blue, (A/N: The saddest of all blues...) but more light. There was five strings on the guitar and a same colored microphone close to the top of the guitar.

"S-Sonia!?" Tsuna gasped.

"I'm called Lyra Note in this form, Tsuna-kun," the girl replied as Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's head.

"Gokudera Hayato," Reborn said.

"What! You know him?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup, he's a family member that I called over from Italy," Reborn explained, "It's our first time meeting though."

"So you're the hitman that Kyuudaime has the most trust in, Reborn, "It better be true that I'm becoming Juudaime if I get rid of this guy."

"Wh-What are you…" Lyra Note began.

"Yup, it's true," Reborn simply replied.

"What!?" Lyra Note and Tsuna gasped.

"If you don't want to lose, fight," Reborn ordered.

"F-Fight!? Y-You're kidding, right? I can't fight against a Mafia guy!"

He began to run off when his path was blocked by an explosion.

"You aren't going anywhere," Gokudera said.

"Wh-Where did you…!?"

"It's said that Gokudera-kun can hide bombs in any art of his body," Megaman explained, "In other words, he's a human bomb."

"My other name is Smokin' Hurricane Bomb Hayato. Brace yourself."

He took out eight bombs, four in each hand. The fuses all lit.

"H-How can they fire automatically!?" Tsuna gasped before he began to run off.

Nearby, a certain girl from a sometime ago was peeking over Namimori Middle's walls by standing on a trashcan.

_'I've come along to this school. That pretty baby is probably here somewhere!'_ she thought before she screamed as an explosion knocked her and the trashcan over, T-This school…Is extreme…"

Tsuna panted as he dodged the various bombs thrown at him.

"Someone save me!" Tsuna screamed before he had his back pressed against a wall.

"Oh, there you are, Tsuna-kun," a voice said.

Tsuna looked to his side to see Kyoko with Shiroshishi in her arms.

"We were worried when Gokudera-kun took you off like that," Kyoko said.

"Hiiiiiii!!!! K-Kyoko-chan!?" Tsuna gasped.

"Hey, Tsuna," Yamamoto called as he walked up.

"Y-Yamamoto," Tsuna gasped.

"What are you doing over there?"

"This is the fatal blow!" Gokudera growled, "This is the end of the 10th! Disappear!"

Tsuna screamed as Gokudera threw his bombs. He looked to his left to see Kyoko and Yamamoto were in the line of fire. Shiroshishi saw the bombs.

"I have to extinguish them!" Tsuna yelped before he grasp two fuses and burned his hands, "T-This won't work!"

"Oh no…" Shiroshishi gasped, "Tsuna-kun!"

He jumped out of Kyoko's arms and landed on Tsuna, knocking him over. Before they hit the floor, Tsuna and Shiroshishi vanished.

"Where'd Tsuna-kun go?" Kyoko pondered.

"Oh? Is this some sort of game?" Yamamoto asked as he picked up a stick of dynamite.

"Ah!" Lyra Note gasped, "Y-Yamamoto-kun, that's a…"

"Ah! Baseball!" Megaman shouted as he pointed in an empty direction.

"Hooome Run!" Yamamoto roared as his eyes narrowed.

He threw the dynamite into the distance in the direction Megaman pointed to. The fuses were about to go off when…

"Gaaaooooo~~~~!!!"

The fuses dissipated as a figure appeared.

"T-Tsuna-kun!?" Lyra Note gasped.

The figure was indeed Tsuna, but different. He wore a white and orange version of Megaman's outfit. The visor was replaced with a lion-theme one with his hair blond and yellow lion ears poked out of it. He also wore a belt with a katana on its left hip. The hand that was supposed to have Shiroshishi's head was instead another white glove with an orange fire-design on the top of it with lion claws poking out of the tips of his fingers. His boots also had small blades that resembled lion claws on them. His blond lion tail swung gently behind him. Reborn smirked before Leon transformed into Gun Mode.

"Fight with your Dying Will," Reborn ordered.

He pulled the trigger. The Dying Will Bullet roared out of the barrel and struck Tsuna in his new form. As he fell over, dying, Tsuna felt regret.

_'If I had the Dying Will, I could have extinguished the fires on the dynamite,'_ Tsuna thought.

He fell onto his stomach for some strange reason. His body glowed before his outfit swapped colors with orange being the dominate color this time. Dying Will Flames erupted from the fire designs on the gloves, sides of the boots, and his back along with his forehead, somehow igniting the lion-head part of the visor.

"Reborn! Extinguish fires with my dying will!" Tsuna roared.

He took out his katana, now coated in the Dying Will Flames, and swiftly sliced the fuses off the bombs.

"Extinguish, extinguish, extinguish, extinguish, extinguish!!" Tsuna roared with each fuse sliced.

"Double Bombs!" Gokudera shouted as he threw twice the amount of bombs he had the last time.

"Extinguish, extinguish, extinguish, extinguish, extinguish!!" Tsuna roared with each fuse sliced in midair.

"Triple Bombs…" Gokudera growled as he held thrice the amount he had the first time.

A stick fell before he dropped them all.

"Oh crap! The end of…me…"

"Extinguish, extinguish, extinguish, extinguish, extinguish!!" Tsuna roared with each fuse sliced.

Gokudera watched with his jaw dropping. Tsuna was a complete blur as he sliced through the last fuses. The moment his cigarette fell to the ground, Tsuna sliced the last fuse.

"Extinguish!" Tsuna roared and the Dying Will Flames vanished, "Ah, thank goodness…Eh? N-Nani!? Why do I have a tail!? Hiiiiiii!!! What happened to me!?"

It was then that orange flames covered him and then dissipated to reveal his normal self. The flames reformed into a panting, sweat-drenched Shiroshishi.

"Are you okay, Tsuna-kun?" Shiroshishi asked.

"Wow!" Kyoko awed, "How did you two do that? Hm? Oh I have to get going now! See you later, Tsuna-kun. Bye, Shiroshishi-kun!"

"Bye-bye, Kyoko-chan!" Shiroshishi waved.

"I did not realize it!" Gokudera exclaimed as he bowed to Tsuna, "You are the one fit to become the boss. Juudaime, I'll follow you to the end of this Earth! Ask whatever you want of me!"

"Huh?" Tsuna tilted his head.

"Ano…What just happened?" Megaman asked as he and Lyra Note changed back into Geo and Sonia.

"The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate. That is the family's rule," Reborn explained.

"Rule?" Tsuna repeated.

"Actually, I never had the desire to become the 10th," Gokudera admitted, "I just wanted to see if Juudaime really had the strength to become a suitable boss. But you proved me wrong! You are much more than I'd ever expected! You even risked your life to save me, even though I was your enemy! As Gokudera Hayato, I will give you my life!"

"Good job, Tsuna," Reborn congratulated, "It's because of your strength that Gokudera became your subordinate. You've passed for today and you didn't need the Dying Will Bullet."

_'Even if what he does is totally messed up, he really is thinking about me,'_ Tsuna thought.

Yamamoto laughed as he slung his arm around Tsuna's shoulder once more.

"Tsuna, you're really such a funny guy!" Yamamoto laughed, "Let me into the group too. You're the boss, right?"

_'He just thinks it's a game…'_ Tsuna, Geo, and Sonia thought.

Hey you! Don't get so friendly with Juudaime!" Gokudera growled.

"Huh, what's up with him?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned to see three older teens.

"That little guy there is such a loser!" one exclaimed before all three began to laugh.

"T-The third year delinquents…!" Tsuna yelped.

"Looks like it's time to make myself useful," Gokudera spoke as he walked towards the three with dynamite in hands, "I'll totally annihilate them."

"Wait! Y-You don't need to!" Tsuna yelped.

* * *

"How strange, there are no sales anywhere…" Nana muttered as she looked around the shopping district before explosions were heard, "It's over there!"

She ran off towards the sounds of the explosions. How anyone could mistake dynamite explosions for fireworks, I shall never know. Oh well. At least now Tsuna has a new subordinate in Gokudera and the AM-Ian Shiroshishi. Either they'll help make the adjustment to his new life easier, or make it much, much worse.

**

* * *

*Preview***

**(scene starts with Tsuna shooting up from something in fright)**

**Reborn: Ciaossu. (scene changes to Tsuna holding a Poison Cooking Bento Box before shifting to the faces of Gokudera and then Lambo throwing a grenade) You have two subordinates. Be glad, Tsuna!**

**Tsuna: (scene changes to a figure coming out of a pink mist) I told you I'm not going to become a boss! (changes to a shocked Tsuna and Shiroshishi along with a calm Reborn in a red chair) H-Hey, Reborn! There's a weird kid outside! (Changes to Adult Lambo activating Thunder Set)**

**Shiroshishi: And a really creepy girl, too!**

**Reborn: Next time, "Shocking! Cooking with love and horror!" (scene changes to Reborn sitting in Nana's arms, eating a plate of pasta)**


	5. Shocking! Cooking with Love and Horror!

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

*Opening for Season 1 of Shooting Star Vongola: Drawing Days*

(A gunshot is heard before the music began to play)

**Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta**

(Close up on Tsuna's hair, then pan to see the top half of Tsuna. Scene changes to him as he is seen walking closer to the camera, then an abrupt scene change to a wide shot of him and Reborn standing atop a hill.)  
**ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita**

(Then a close up of Reborn, who looks from the ground to the camera. The shot changes to Leon morphing into Reborn's gun, and shooting the Dying Will bullet.)

**kiriki na boku wa efude wo totte**

**kawaita e no gu ni mizu wo sasu**

(The scene changes to a continuos shot of, first, the Dying Will flame, then DW Tsuna, wearing a black and orange Star Carrier around his neck, on a black background, as the background fades to blue, DW Tsuna punches toward the camera, does a backflip, and a scene change to him dashing towards the camera.)

**kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo  
boku wa egaittemiseru**

(A close-up of Tsuna's eye, and then Tsuna can be seen with the Dying Will flame dissipating, leading to Gokudera throwing his dynamite with Ume on his shoulder, Megaman firing his MegaBuster, Yamamoto with his bat and a cheering Ho-Ma-Ran, Ryohei throwing two punches alongside Panchi, and Hibari pulling his collapsible Tonfa to his face with Shi beside him with her own pair of tonfa made of EM Waves.)

**kono te ga chikara wa ushinattemo demo  
boku wa egaittemiseru**

( Scene change to a quick shot of the X-Gloves aflame, the Dying Will flame goes out, and the camera pans around Tsuna, releasing Denpa Henkan with Shiroshishi, then to a close-up of Tunsa's face with the camera panning up.)

**subete wo tsumikomu youna ni iro**

(Scene change to I-Pin doing a few physical moves of her Gyoza Kempo/Fist, then Lambo flying in from the both lower-sides of the screen in quick succession, and proceeding to search for his grenades, when he cannot find them, he cries, and then his face is pressed toward the screen, panning up, Reborn is sitting on his afro, and Leon jumps right in front of the camera with Omega-Xis, Shiroshishi, Ume, Panchi, Ho-Ma-Ran, Shi, and Lyra.)  
**subete no negai wo kometa inori**

(Then the camera pans around Tsuna with Reborn on his shoulder, then to a close-up of Tsuna's face, then a left-pan of his current family. Transition to widescreen with Tsuna running toward his family, and finally Tsuna's family battle-ready.)

**Yeah! Yeah!**

(End Opening)

* * *

Airports have been the sight of many things. From celebrities to terrorism. Today, it is just a simple delivery. An airplane landed in one of the landing ground of the Namimori International Airport. From the crowd, one person stood out. It was a beautiful woman with long orange-crimson hair with stunning sea-foam green eyes.

_'I won't let you get away this time,'_ The woman thought.

As she walked away from the plane, a little child with a large afro and cow-print pajamas complete with cow tail was crawling backwards from behind a luggage cart. He was soon running through and around people's legs.

* * *

It was another Saturday for the Sawada Home…At least until Tsuna's room exploded…again. Nana looked up from her food preparations at the ceiling.

"My, it looks like they're having fun. Boys are at their best when they're energetic."

Upstairs, Tsuna and Geo fell over, dropping their slightly burnt math books. Tsuna shot right back up.

"Hey, Reborn! In what universe is there a tutor who activates an explosion when you answer a question wrong?!" Tsuna demanded.

"This is the way I do it," Reborn replied as he wore an orange jumpsuit and hardhat (Leon even had a hardhat).

"That can't be right," Tsuna said.

"It's good that you were able to get subordinates along with your own pet," Reborn said.

"Shiroshishi is not a pet!" Tsuna complained.

"By subordinates, you mean Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun?" Geo asked.

"They're just our classmates," Sonia spoke.

"I don't need subordinates and I'm not going to become some Mafia boss!"

"Here's the next question," Reborn ignored them as he flipped through a copy of the textbook he had while arming another push bomb.

"Why do I need to be taught by this baby…" Tsuna sighed before he looked outside, "Wuh!?"

Outside the window was the child from the airport, but now he had a pair of yellow hors on his afro and green eyes. He also had little dimples on his cheeks. Oh, and did I forget to mention the large quantity of weapons he had?

"Here we use this formula," Reborn explained, ignoring the child.

"Her, Reborn…over there…" Shiroshishi and Tsuna said in unison as they pointed out the window.

The child aimed a gun at Reborn.

"Die! Reborn!" the child shouted.

The branch broke and the kid fell flat on his face. Everyone but Reborn looked down at the kid from the window.

"Gotta…Stay…Calm…" the child sniffled before getting up.

He picked up a bucket the exact size of his entire body. He put it upside-down and hopped onto the bottom. He began to ring the bell.

"Reborn-kun, let's play!"

"Yes, who is it?" Nana answered the door.

The kid ran inside without the woman noticing at all. He got to the stairs and began to jump up them. He began to laugh to himself.

"It worked!" he cheered.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he ran straight for Tsuna's room. He opened it only to see it was actually Sonia's room. He picked up a pink bra.

"Huh? What are these? Oh! They're torpedo eyes!" he exclaimed before covering his eyes with them, "Fire!"

Nothing happened. After a few moments, the kid threw them into his afro and ran off. This time he opened the right door.

"It's been a while, Reborn!" the kid exclaimed, "It's me! Lambo!"

"It came in," Shiroshishi gasped.

"Is this someone you know?" Tsuna asked.

"Remember this formula, all right?" Reborn asked, ignoring Lambo.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!!" Lambo growled as he pounced at Reborn.

Reborn pushed him into a wall. The moment he made contact with it, the wall cracked and he went in an inch deep. All this happened and Reborn didn't even look away from his book or move from his seat. Everyone sweatdropped.

_'Cruel…'_ they all thought as Lambo fell out of the hole he made.

"I tipped on something…" Lambo moaned before he started to cry, "The 5 year-old Hitman Lambo of the Bovino family, who came from Italy, has tripped! My favorite foods are grapes and candy drops! The sworn rival of Reborn, Lambo, has tripped!"

_'He's trying to introduce himself while crying…'_ Tsuna and Geo deadpanned.

"Kawaii!!" Sonia exclaimed as she picked Lambo up and hugged him.

"Psst. Reborn, how do you know that kid?" Tsuna whispered.

"I don't know him. Anyway, the Bovino family is a small to medium sized Mafia. I can't be bothered with lower-ranking people," Reborn stated.

"H—He's so cool…" Geo, Tsuna, Omega-Xis, and Shiroshishi gaped.

Outside, the woman from the airport scoffed and walked away.

* * *

"We're leaving!"

"See you later, Tsu-kun, Geo-kun, Sonia-chan!"

"Study hard."

Tsuna, Geo, and Sonia ran outside the gate and ran off. Nana walked out and waved them off while she had Reborn sitting in the other arm. Reborn smirked before slurping a plate of red noodles.

"Wait up!" Omega-Xis shouted as the AM-Ians and FM-Ian flew after them on the Wave Roads.

"What was with that kid yesterday…" Tsuna pondered.

"I have no clue, but he's so kawaii!" Sonia squealed in joy.

"Weirdos keep popping up since Sonia-chan and I came…" Geo said.

"Nah. It started when Reborn came," Omega-Xis argued as the EM-Ians appeared thanks to the VG Hunters and Star Carrier, Version Vongola.

Nearby, a certain girl was watching them from behind a telephone pole. This certain girl happened to be the same one from when Reborn first appeared. She was also the one who fell in the trash can.

"Hahi. The cute baby isn't here today…" she sighed, "Haru is upset…"

She walked to school sadly then. A moment later, the trio heard the sound of a bicycle. They stopped to see the woman from yesterday outside the home and at the airport was on the bike.

_'Wow, such a good-looking person…'_ Tsuna thought.

_'She seems familiar…'_ Sonia thought as she tapped her chin.

"Here, you can have these," the woman said as she tossed the three three soda cans.

She rode off after that, wearing a helmet and biker visors. Tsuna fumbled with his soda can while Geo and Sonia caught theirs. Tsuna's spilled out on the floor.

"I look so uncool…" Tsuna sighed as he bent down to pick it up, "It spilt too. But why us?"

As he reached down to it, he stopped when he saw a purple vapor emanating from the opening. A crow on the telephone pole exactly above the can fell over, hitting the ground. Tsuna and Geo gaped at the sight of the dead raven.

"What the hell?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Ahh! That was good!!" Sonia exclaimed as she finished drinking her soda before noticing the looks she was getting from the two, "…Nani?"

"That had poison!!" Tsuna screamed.

"Ah! Sonia-chan, please don't die!" Geo begged as he held her hands in his own together.

"Ano…P-Poison doesn't work on me," Sonia stammered with a heavy blush, "The doctors t-told me that I-I wasn't affected by poisons f-for some reason."

"…What the hell?!" Tsuna repeated.

* * *

"What was that…" Tsuna pondered to his two guests and friends.

The trio walked through the halls of Namimori until they got to their classroom. The six were all thinking about that morning as they were about to open the door. It opened from the inside to reveal a smiling Gokudera.

"Good morning, Juudaime!"

"Wah!" Sonia yelped.

"Go-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna gasped as he looked around, "Stop calling me that…"

"Iie, Juudaime the Juudaime," Gokudera replied.

"Demo…" Tsuna began.

"Oh, you're still playing the Mafia game?" Yamamoto asked as he came up, "Looks like fun! Let me into the 'family' thing too."

"Y—Yamamoto," Tsuna stammered.

"I thought we already let you in," Geo and Sonia said.

_ 'Hiiiiiii!!!! Geo-kun, Sonia-chan!'_ Tsuna thought before deadpanning, _'He still thinks it's a game…'_

"What? You're after becoming the Juudaime's right hand man!" Gokudera growled, "It won't go that easily. The Juudaime's right hand man is me!"

"Let's just forget about all this boos and subordinate stuff," Tsuna tried.

"Come on, let me into your group," Yamamoto said, "The more the merrier, right?"

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna began.

"You guys, you're in the way," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Hana and Kyoko, with Kyoko wearing an orange and yellow version of Geo's visor.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko greeted.

"K—Kyoko-chan! Good morning," Tsuna greeted with a smile, _'Ah, Kyoko-chan is really cute as usual…'_

"Thank you for these, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko said as she pointed at her visors.

"Eh?" Tsuna noticed them for the first time, "Geo-kun…"

"Not me, Tsuna-kun," Geo replied in a whisper, "Reborn asked for my Visualizers the other day. I guess this is what he wanted to do."

"Is this kid your brother?" Kyoko asked as she pointed at Tsuna's feet.

Everyone looked down to see Lambo was clutching Tsuna's leg, on the verge of tears.

"What?! Since when?!" Tsuna gasped as he rose his leg up to get a better look at Lambo.

"Who is he?" Gokudera asked.

"Oh, kawaii!" Yamamoto said.

"How old are you, little boy?" Kyoko asked as she knelt down to get closer to Lambo, "What's your name?"

"Is it really OK to bring him to school?" Hana sighed, annoyed.

"N—No, it's not like that…" Tsuna began to try and pull Lambo off, who began to whimper louder.

"Hibari at Twelve O'Clock!" Omega-Xis shouted.

Everyone looked to see Hibari five meters away.

_'The director of the discipline committee, Hibari-san! This is bad!'_ Tsuna gulped, "I'm sorry, I'll return him immediately!"

He ran off.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed before he ran after Tsuna.

"Come back before class starts!" Yamamoto shouted as he followed.

"Tsuna-kun!" Geo called before running after them with Omega-Xis being held away from Hibari.

"Let me at the tonfa bastard! I still owe him an Omega-Xis Boppin'!"

"How many times have I told you to not parody anime!?"

"Sorry about this," Sonia bowed before chasing them, "Wait up! It's my turn to hug Lambo-kun!"

"How long are you going to stand there?" Hibari asked after they left, "Kamikorosu."

Everyone yelped before fast-walking away.

"That was close…" Hana exhaled a sigh of relief, "Right, Kyoko-chan? Hm? Kyoko-chan?"

She looked around the classroom. No sign of the girl anywhere. She frowned as she put her hands on her hips.

"Now where did she go?" Hana asked.

* * *

Tsuna panted as he stopped in front of the water bins. Lambo came off easily when he gently took him off his leg. Lambo stared at Tsuna with a sad, frighten kitten look on his face, while Tsuna held onto his afro.

"Your name was Lambo, right? What are you doing here?"

"I was…Looking for Reborn," Lambo sniffled.

"Uh, so you're lost," Tsuna realized.

"Juudaime, who is this kid?" Gokudera asked as he ran up.

"Kawaii!" Sonia squealed as she glomped the child.

"It seems he knows Reborn," Geo said as he walked up.

"Uh yea, they're acquaintances…or something," Tsuna replied to Gokudera.

Speaking of the brat, a secret panel opened up in the water bin. From a moving red chair, Reborn sat in it. It move up and then out of the secret passage.

"Tsuna, classes are starting soon! Hurry up and get back to class," Reborn ordered.

"Where the hell are you coming out from?!" Tsuna demanded.

"His hideouts in this school are all connected by a secret passageway," a voice explained.

"Oi. Gokudera, this is for you," Reborn said as he whacked Gokudera with the red and black Star Carrier, "Your EM Wave Match, Ume is in it."

Red flames with red and black cat armor appeared from the Vongola-Made Star Carrier. It looked at Gokudera with sea-foam green eyes.

"Oh, you must be Gokudera," the cat said, confirming it was a female, "I am Ume, your Wave Match. I hope I can be of service to you as your right-hand woman while you become the greatest Vongola Right Hand Man in existence."

"Don't just randomly do that!" Tsuna and Geo said with a twitching eye.

Lambo climbed up Tsuna until he was on top of the boy's hairdo. Sonia looked down to see Lambo was out of her hug. She frowned sadly.

"You fell for it, Reborn!" Lambo laughed, "Everything up until now was staged to get you to come out!"

"Uh, you were crying for real…" Omega-Xis said.

"Brace yourself Reborn!" Lambo shouted after he sweatdropped.

He pulled out a green missile launcher from nowhere. He aimed for Reborn. Tsuna screamed as he took for cover.

"Reborn-san, could he be…" Gokudera began.

"He's a hitman from the Bovino Family," Reborn replied.

"I'll handle this, Juudaime!" Gokudera declared as he threw eight sticks of dynamite, "This is your end!"

"Wuh?" Lambo tilted his head.

He looked up. He paled just before the bombs exploded. When the smoke cleared, Lambo struggled to get up as his weapon was destroyed. He began to wail loudly.

"Oh no, he's crying again," Tsuna sighed as Sonia whacked Gokudera with her guitar.

"He's…so weak," Omega-Xis sweatdropped.

"Gokudera no baka! How dare you make Lambo-kun cry?!" Sonia demanded.

She quickly picked Lambo up. Suddenly, he pulled a large purple bazooka out of his afro and threw it at the floor. He struggled out of Sonia's grasp and jumped into it.

"How did he get that out?" Tsuna gasped.

"Oh no! Lambo-kun, get out of there!" Sonia gasped before jumping into the bazooka.

"Ah! Sonia-chan!" Geo gasped.

A string inside of the bazooka was pulled. The string was connected to the trigger and on it was pulled, the trigger was as well. The bazooka went off, releasing a cloud of pink smoke. Geo fell to his knees in shock. The group heard the sounds of walking.

"What?" Gokudera gasped as the smoke lessened.

Walking up to them were two figures. One was a handsome male around fifteen. He had shaggy black hair gently blowing in the light breeze with his right green eye closed. His cow-printed shirt was opened with a single button clasped on his black over-shirt. He also wore light-brown pants with a bull head-print metal belt buck and a necklace that had bull horns on it. The other was a woman. Her long sun-kissed red hair ended at her thighs in a ponytail. She wore a large pink and lime-green dress that blew softly in the wind. She had her left hand over her swelling stomach, a wedding ring shining in the light on her index finger. She wore a simple pair of blue sandals in the same fashion as the male's brown sandals; both with their big toes having a band on them. Her jade eyes were as soft and gentle as the smile adorning her lips. The food basket in her other arm was empty. But what really shocked them was that she actually resembled an older Sonia.

"Ah, geez…" the teen sighed, "Nice to see you again, young Vongola Juudaime."

The woman giggled.

"Well this is a surprise," she said, "I guess I chased Lambo-niichan into the bazooka."

"W—Who are they…" Tsuna gasped.

"I've seen him somewhere…" Gokudera muttered, "Hey, Ume, make yourself useful and find anything that relates to that face."

"On it!" Ume replied before he flew into the computer room and entered one.

"Thank you for taking care of my 10 year younger self," the teen said, "This is that Lambo, who was once a crybaby."

"S—Sonia-chan?" Geo's jaw dropped.

"You're right, Geo-kun," the woman giggled.

"N—Nani?!" Tsuna and Geo gasped as Omega-Xis and Lyra fainted.

"I see, the 10 Year Bazooka," Reborn analyzed.

"What's the 10 Year Bazooka?" Tsuna asked.

"It's a well-used weapon in the Bovino Family," Reborn explained.

"A person hit with the 10 Year Bazooka will be replaced with themselves from 10 years in the future," Adult Lambo included as he scratched the back of his head, "But it only lasts for 5 minutes."

"No way, this cool guy is Lambo?" Tsuna awed.

"Ano…Sonia-chan…are you alright?" Geo asked.

"I'm fine, Geo-kun," Adult Sonia replied as she gently rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Oi, you're smart enough to be in Middle School when you're supposed to be in elementary school, yet you can't figure out that she's pregnant?" Reborn asked, "What a pity."

"P-Pregnant?!" Geo gasped before he began to bow, "Gomen nassai, Sonia-chan."

"It's okay, Geo-kun," Adult Sonia replied, "This must be your first time seeing a girl pregnant, right?"

Geo nodded with a faint blush. As the two talked, Reborn had just ignored Adult Lambo…once more. He was too busy petting Leon's back to care to talk with a person lower than him.

"Well, it seems that this is going to come down to a power battle," Adult Lambo said with his eyes shaded by his hair, "I'll show you how much I've changed in 10 years."

Storm clouds mysteriously formed above the school as Adult Lambo took out two horns. He stuck the two on his head as lightning struck his form.

"Thunder Set!" Adult Lambo shouted as his horns began to glow, "My horns have a million volts."

"No way!" Shiroshishi gasped.

"Die, Reborn! Elettrico Cornuta!" Adult Lambo roared as he charged at Reborn.

Reborn, still looking away, had Leon transform into a cane. He held it by him opposite end and whacked Adult Lambo on the noggin, cancelling his attack. The attack gave the older Lambo three bumps on top of one another on his noggin.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Adult Lambo grunted.

He sniffled before getting up. He ran off, crying. Tsuna, Shiroshishi, Geo, and Adult Sonia watched the sight with a sweatdrop.

"He hasn't changed at all in 10 years…" Tsuna said.

"Well…I guess you're right…" Adult Sonia giggled nervously.

"Baka women…" Gokudera muttered.

Adult Sonia suddenly adopted a smirk Reborn usually had when he was about to hurt Tsuna. She even had the twinkles in her eyes as she held up her guitar. Gokudera took a step back when Adult Sonia took a step forward towards him. She rose her guitar. Nearby, Adult Lambo ran by, crying, when he bumped into Kyoko and Yamamoto.

"Oh, are you okay?" Kyoko asked.

_'Hm? Oh, it's the young Kyoko,'_ Adult Lambo thought as he got up, "No. I'm fine. Are you looking for someone?"

The three then heard a clanging of metal on skull followed by Gokudera's scream of pain.

* * *

Gokudera growled as he glared at Sonia. He was rubbing the nasty swollen bruise on his head the adult version of the singer from the future gave him. Tsuna sighed as he placed his bento beside him. The group was on their normal eating spot; the roof.

"Geez, this morning was a disaster," Tsuna said as he undid his bento, "I got to class late and was scolded…"

"Even though it was just helping a lost kid," Yamamoto said.

"Why are you three even here?" Gokudera demanded.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Yamamoto said, "Eating lunch under a clear sky is the best. Right?"

Tsuna nodded with his chopsticks in his mouth. Geo nodded as he ignored Omega-Xis whining about there being no viruses to battle. Sonia nodded as she strummed her guitar to play a gentle tune.

"Yeah, that's true," Tsuna agreed as he opened his bento.

Suddenly, his bento erupted with toxic fumes. The fumes killed three crows flying above them. Everyone looked at the bento in shock. Instead of Nana's homemade cooking, it was a purple mush filled with bugs, snakes, and spiders.

"T—This is…" Gokudera paled.

"It's better if you don't eat that," a voice advised, "You'll go straight to heaven with one bite."

Everyone looked above them to see Reborn on the roof of the stairs. He then looked across the roof to the other building.

"Come out. I know you're there, Bianchi," Reborn spoke.

The door on the other side of the roof opened, revealing the woman. She leaned against the door with a smile. Tsuna recognized her immediately.

"Ah, the girl from this morning!" Tsuna gasped.

"Big sis…" Gokudera's pale face increased in its pale color.

"Sis…Sister?!" Tsuna and Geo gasped as Gokudera held his gut in pain.

"It's been awhile, Hayato," Bianchi said as she walked up and looked at Reborn.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi," Reborn greeted.

"Reborn!" Bianchi gasped with joy as she began to play with a lock of her hair, "I've come to take you back, Reborn. Let's do some large-scale jobs again. The place where you belong is in the dangerous and thrilling underworld."

"I told you before Bianchi, I have the job of raising Tsuna," Reborn replied.

"Poor Reborn! That means that if the Juudaime doesn't die in some horrible accident, Reborn will never be free!" Bianchi fake cried.

Sonia's eyes widened.

"Now I remember…" Sonia whispered.

"Hm? Something wrong, Sonia-chan?" Geo asked.

Sonia nodded.

"Geo-kun, that's my great-great-great grandaunt," Sonia whispered, "I did a report on her when I was 5 for preschool. I didn't get much about her, but I got enough to know that she could only make cooking that poisoned people. Ick. If she is my ancestor, than my great-great-great grandfather was Gokudera no baka."

Everyone watched as Bianchi walked off. Gokudera was actually the only one who didn't due to his figure was now on the floor, clutching his agonized stomach. He was coated in a cold sweat and shook every now and then.

_'Am I…being targeted?'_ Tsuna thought.

"Gokudera's sister sure is pretty," Yamamoto complimented, "Though she reminds me of Sonia for some reason…"

* * *

"Hm, it looks like the nurse isn't here," Yamamoto examined as the group was with Gokudera in the nurse's office, "I'll go look for one."

"I'll come too," Geo added.

"Yeah, please," Tsuna agreed before the two walked off, "Reborn, what's all this about Gokudera-kun's sister, and what's with the food?"

"She's called Poison Scorpion Bianchi, she's a free hitman," Reborn explained, "Her special skill is Poison Cooking, where she creates food filled with poison."

"Another weirdo showed up!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"She is also my lover," Reborn continued as he held up four fingers.

"Do you even know what you're saying about you and my great-great-great aunt?!" Sonia demanded.

"Please forgive me, Juudaime…"

"Are you alright, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"I've showed you something so shameful," Gokudera sadly spoke, "When I see my sister's face…"

"What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"It was when I turned six…" Gokudera began to tell his sad tale, "We held many lavish parties in our castle…"

"Castle?!" Tsuna gasped, "Gokudera-kun is really super-rich?"

"I was supposed to have a piano recital in front of everyone…and that was when my sister first baked cookie for me. I later realized that my sister had the ability to make anything she cooked into Poison Cooking."

"What the heck?!" Tsuna exclaimed in fright.

"Of course, the performance was a total wreck. Bu the thing is…"

"They liked it?" Sonia guessed, earning a nod from the boy.

"My father was very pleased and increased the number of my recitals…At every piano recital from then on, I had to eat my sister's cookies. That fear somehow branded itself onto me and now, whenever I see my sister I get a stomachache."

"The horror!" Tsuna screamed.

* * *

"Too bad for Gokudera, getting a stomachache at a time like this," Yamamoto said as the males of Classroom 1-A sat at one side of the room with the desks all together behind them.

"Y—Yeah," Tsuna nodded.

The door opened to reveal the girls of the classroom with cakes of various sizes and shapes. They walked in and lined up on the wall opposite of the males.

"Today we'll give the cakes we made in home economics class…" Hana began.

"To the guys!" the girls, minus Sonia and Kyoko, said in unison.

The males all cheered. A few girls were sad that Gokudera wasn't there to try their cakes. As some girls gave their cakes to the boys, Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Geo were talking.

"Tsuna, have you decided who you're going to take it from yet?" Yamamoto asked.

"My guess is Kyoko," Geo said.

"Second," Omega-Xis and Shiroshishi nodded.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw Bianchi switch Sonia and Kyoko's cakes with Poison Cooking.

'_Huh, Bianchi?'_ Tsuna thought before running over to try to find Bianchi, but to no avail, "Where did she go?"

"Tsuna-kun," Kyoko said, getting the boy's attention, "Tsuna-kun, do you want to eat it?"

_'What?!'_

"You don't like sweet things?" Kyoko asked, adopting a sad look on her face, _'I hope this technique Sonia-chan taught me works…'_

"N—No it's not that," Tsuna stammered, _'Don't look at me like that, Kyoko-chan. But what do I do if I eat this?'_

"Geo-kun, I made you some cake," Sonia offered.

"Uh…Sonia-chan…You may want to look at your…'cake' before I try it," Geo said.

Sonia looked down and gasped. She saw the strawberry cheesecake she worked so hard on was gone. In its place was poison cooking in the form of a cake. Sonia began to shake a little while her hair shaded her eyes.

"Bianchi-sama…" Sonia growled before a tear fell.

"Oh, Sonia-chan…" Geo whispered.

When no one was looking, the two quickly threw the Poison Cooking away and walked outside. Geo hugged Sonia softly as she cried into his shirt.

"Hm? Hey, Geo, you may want to look at what's going on in the classroom," Omega-Xis said.

"Shh. They're having a moment," Lyra whispered.

"But Tsuna just knocked Kyoko's cake in the air," Omega-Xis said.

The four peeked inside to see Tsuna getting hit by a purple flame and the Dying Will Bullet. He shot up, wearing red and orange polka dot boxers.

"Reborn! I'll eat cake with my Dying Will!" Tsuna roared before catching the two Poison Cooking cake halves and eating them, "It's good!"

"That must be the Iron Stomach Bullet," Geo noted, "You can eat anything and your stomach will be as strong as iron."

"The Poison Cooking isn't working!" Bianchi gasped before seeing Tsuna eat the other cakes.

"You!"

She turned to see a furious Sonia glaring at her with a bit of killer intent leaking out of her.

"EM Wave Change, Sonia, On-Air!"

Bianchi began to dodge Lyra Note's attacks. Geo preformed Wave Change to try to stop her, but ended up tied up himself. Lambo ran by.

"Someone give cake to Lambo-san too," Lambo said as he ran inside.

"I—I ate them…all?" Tsuna gulped.

"Sawada!" the males, minus Yamamoto was just as confused as Kyoko right there, growled.

"There's no more…cake?" Lambo sniffled as he began to cry.

"Oh, Lambo-kun," Kyoko gasped, learning the child's name from Sonia during Home Ec.

"Gotta…be…calm. I can't!" Lambo cried as he pulled out his bazooka once more and went for a round along with Lyra Note who was kicked inside the classroom by Bianchi.

"Adult Lambo and Adult Sonia appeared!" Tsuna gasped.

"If it comes to this…" a voice said.

Everyone saw Bianchi run in with a large cake of Poison Cooking.

"I'm feeding you my special cake!" Bianchi declared before stopping at the sight of a confused Adult Lambo, blushing, "You're…"

* * *

"Gokudera-san!" Ume shouted as he came in from a computer, "I got it! His face is like…"

* * *

"Romeo! You're Romeo!" Bianchi was on the verge of tears.

"Oh dear, she's having a case of mistaken identity again," Adult Sonia said.

"Huh, who's Romeo?" Tsuna asked.

"Lambo resembles Bianchi-neechan's ex-boyfriend," Adult Sonia said as Reborn sat on her shoulder, showing them a picture of Bianchi with a man who resembled Adult Lambo.

"Reborn, since when were you…" Tsuna began when he saw the picture, "They're the same! And why do you have this picture?"

"Oh Romeo, you were still alive," Bianchi said before growling, "Take this! Poison Cooking!"

She slapped the entire cake right into Adult Lambo's face, knocking him over.

"It seems the reason Bianchi and Romeo broke up was because of an argument," Adult Sonia explained, "Are you alright, Lambo-kun?"

"K—Keep it together! Hey!" Tsuna shouted as he began to shake Adult Lambo with a crowd gathering around him.

"Give the poor guy some room," Adult Sonia advised.

"Maybe medical treatment ten years later will help him," Reborn spoke.

* * *

"We're home!" Tsuna called.

"S—Sorry to intrude!" Gokudera added.

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun, Geo-kun, Sonia-chan," Nana greeted them as she walked out of the kitchen/dining room, "Your new tutor is upstairs waiting."

The eight looked at each other in confusion before going upstairs. Tsuna opened the door to his room and was greeted with a scary sight. There was Bianchi with Reborn in his room. Gokudera fell to the floor in pain as Sonia Wave Changed, prepared to clobber the woman.

"Hello."

"W—Why are you here?"

"And why did you ruin my cheesecake for Geo-kun?!" Lyra Note demanded on the verge of tears.

"It's for love," Bianchi relied.

"It's for work," Reborn stated.

"Reborn needs me."

"Bianchi will be in charge of part of your training."

_'What they're saying is totally different…'_ everyone thought, "You're Tsuna-kun's/my new tutor?!"

"I'll be teaching home economics and art," Bianchi explained, "Reborn asked me so I have no choice. I'll teach y-o-u."

"No!" Tsuna screamed.

Outside, Lambo peeked out from behind a beam attached to the Sawada Family's front door. His stomach growled as he whimpered, smelling Nana's cooking.

"It smells so good…" Lambo sniffled as Nana opened the door.

"Oh, you're Reborn-kun's friend. Please come in," Nana said with a smile, "Bianchi-chan made us some snacks, so feel free to join us."

"Bianchi?" Lambo yelped before he was picked up by Nana in mid-run.

"You don't need to hesitate," Nana said as she closed the door after walking in with a crying Lambo.

**

* * *

*Preview***

**(scene starts with Reborn wearing a miniature outfit resembling Tsuna and Shirshishi in Wave Change in the park)**

**Reborn: Ciaossu. It must be troublesome with trying to get use to having Shiroshishi here.**

**(Scene cuts to Ho-Ma-Ran drawing a baseball bat from his Wave Change Form like a sword before cutting to Tsuna in Wave Change Form running away from a furious Lyra Note)**

**Tsuna: Nevermind that! Yamamoto-kun's been taken over by an FM-Ian!**

**(Changes to Ho-Ma-Ran in Wave Change Form laughing while swinging at a baseball)**

**Ho-Ma-Ran: Next time! "Em Waves and Baseball! Ho-Ma-Ran steps up to bat!!'**

**(changes to Megaman: Zerker Saurian releasing his Link Force Big Bang before cutting to Ho-Ma-Ran eating Sushi with the other EM-Ians)**

**Reborn: Watch it with your Dying Will.**


	6. EM Waves and Baseball! HoMaRan Ame Ste

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

*Opening for Season 1 of Shooting Star Vongola: Drawing Days*

(A gunshot is heard before the music began to play)

**Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta**

(Close up on Tsuna's hair, then pan to see the top half of Tsuna. Scene changes to him as he is seen walking closer to the camera, then an abrupt scene change to a wide shot of him and Reborn standing atop a hill.)  
**ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita**

(Then a close up of Reborn, who looks from the ground to the camera. The shot changes to Leon morphing into Reborn's gun, and shooting the Dying Will bullet.)

**kiriki na boku wa efude wo totte**

**kawaita e no gu ni mizu wo sasu**

(The scene changes to a continuos shot of, first, the Dying Will flame, then DW Tsuna, wearing a black and orange Star Carrier around his neck, on a black background, as the background fades to blue, DW Tsuna punches toward the camera, does a backflip, and a scene change to him dashing towards the camera.)

**kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo  
boku wa egaittemiseru**

(A close-up of Tsuna's eye, and then Tsuna can be seen with the Dying Will flame dissipating, leading to Gokudera throwing his dynamite with Ume on his shoulder, Megaman firing his MegaBuster, Yamamoto with his bat and a cheering Ho-Ma-Ran, Ryohei throwing two punches alongside Panchi, and Hibari pulling his collapsible Tonfa to his face with Shi beside him with her own pair of tonfa made of EM Waves.)

**kono te ga chikara wa ushinattemo demo  
boku wa egaittemiseru**

( Scene change to a quick shot of the X-Gloves aflame, the Dying Will flame goes out, and the camera pans around Tsuna, releasing Denpa Henkan with Shiroshishi, then to a close-up of Tunsa's face with the camera panning up.)

**subete wo tsumikomu youna ni iro**

(Scene change to I-Pin doing a few physical moves of her Gyoza Kempo/Fist, then Lambo flying in from the both lower-sides of the screen in quick succession, and proceeding to search for his grenades, when he cannot find them, he cries, and then his face is pressed toward the screen, panning up, Reborn is sitting on his afro, and Leon jumps right in front of the camera with Omega-Xis, Shiroshishi, Ume, Panchi, Ho-Ma-Ran, Shi, and Lyra.)  
**subete no negai wo kometa inori**

(Then the camera pans around Tsuna with Reborn on his shoulder, then to a close-up of Tsuna's face, then a left-pan of his current family. Transition to widescreen with Tsuna running toward his family, and finally Tsuna's family battle-ready.)

**Yeah! Yeah!**

(End Opening)

* * *

It was the morning twilight over Namimori. The birds were awakening to sing their songs and fly about, Omega-Xis was knocked flying over the buildings by Lyra as part of their morning ritual, and a sky-blue armor resembling a paw tapped on the Wave Roads. Attached to that paw was rain-blue EM Waves. Over them was a sky-blue torso armor that was sleek in appearance and smooth in touch. On the back of the armor were a baseball bat and a container with three baseballs in it, both between the two swallow wings on his back. The shoulder guards resembled more of a Samurai's guards and were sky- blue tipped with rain-blue. The helmet resembled that of a sky-blue canine head with normal blue eyes. On its torso was a silver swallow symbol.

"I wonder why Queen Way wanted me to visit this planet to see if we could take it over…There aren't a lot of Wave Roads here…" the canine sighed, "I just hope one's near a place where I can play. Hm?"

He looked down to see Yamamoto running out of a building. He paid close attention to him since he wore a baseball bat and a bag. But what really got him was the bat.

"Wow! He's a got a bat like mine! He's even got my frequency!" the canine cheered, "Okay, now to go get my job over so I can play!"

He began to silently trail Yamamoto. After a while, Yamamoto walked into an alley. The canine grinned before he jumped and entered Yamamoto's Star Carrier: VV. Yamamoto vanished from the alley.

"EM Wave Change! Yamamoto! On-Air!"

Yamamoto held his arms out to the sides as rain-colored torso armor appeared on his body with a red collar and gold tag. His arms and hands were covered in the same armor as were his feet. His clothes glowed before fusing into a near-white/blue jumpsuit with a rain pattern on the sides. A black dog tail popped out of him as a blue baseball helmet with a dark-blue visor and black metal dog ears covered his head. Two baseball bats appeared on his back in an 'X' shape, each one with a raindrop symbol etched into the sides. His transformation ended as water swirled on his back and transformed into a pair of metallic swallow wings.

"Alright! I am Ho-Ma-Ran Ame now!" Yamamoto cheered, "Okay. Now to…hm?"

He turned and hid behind a pole to see Lyra Note and Rockman carrying a sleeping Tsuna, still in his bed's mattress, off. Reborn was peacefully sitting on Rockman's head, sipping a cup of coffee. Ho-Ma-Ran gawked at the sight.

"Sugoi…A baby that drinks coffee…" Ho-Ma-Ran Ame awed, "Must…follow…No! Must continue with…But Ho-Ma-Ran Ame wants to follow…Heads, I follow. Tails, I don't. Heads it is! Yay!"

With that, Ho-Ma-Ran Ame pocketed the coin he had taken out. He turned in the direction he saw the four leave to. He grinned and then began to follow them, his tail going as fast as a windshield wiper in a heavy rain.

* * *

Tsuna was having a nice dream. It was typical of Tsuna to dream of his crush, Kyoko. This time, it was the two of them having a picnic in the park. As they were about to kiss, a shadow covered them. Tsuna looked up to see a giant acorn. He screamed and covered his face. The acorn clonked him right on the face and he shot up from his sheets.

"Giant Acorn!" Tsuna screamed before he looked around, "Eh!? Why am I outside in the park!!?"

"It's because Rockman and Lyra Note brought you here," a voice replied.

Tsuna blinked before he turned around. He saw Lyra Note was writing something on a branch while Rockman sat on the nearby bench. Tsuna then looked to his left to see Reborn, dressed up as him fused with Shiroshishi. Leon sat on his head, now resembling a mini-Shiroshishi.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted.

"Reborn!" Tsuna gasped, "Why am I in the park in my pajamas!!?"

"For your training," Reborn replied.

"What training!?" Tsuna demanded.

"Your EM Wave Change training," Omega-Xis replied, "Finally, a guy to fight!"

"And what's wrong with fighting Lyra and me?" Lyra Note asked.

"Geo always wants to go easy on you," Omega-Xis replied, "And Tsuna once told me that girls were weaker than boys in everything."

"Tsuna-kun…" Lyra and Lyra Note growled.

"Hiiiiiii!!!" Tsuna screamed.

"You'd better Wave Change," Reborn advised as he gave Tsuna his Star Carrier: VV.

"Ah! Wait, Sonia-ch…"

"Shock Note!"

Tsuna screamed as he jumped out of the way of the pair of electric energy notes. Lyra Note began to chase the poor teen, firing numerous Shock Notes. Luckily for him, it seemed that no one was at the park that morning.

"We've gotta perform the Wave Change!" Shiroshishi yelped.

"But…How!?" Tsuna yelped as he ducked a Shock Note.

"Oh for the love of…Let me!" Shiroshishi exclaimed before he dived into the Star Carrier.

Tsuna vanished from normal sight for a few moments and reappeared in his new form. Lyra Note fired off another Shock Note. Tsuna peeked out from the corner of his eyes at the incoming Shock Note. He jumped over it and Lyra Note. When he landed, he dashed off with a furious Lyra Note giving chase. Rockman sighed before he picked up Reborn and gave chase. Nearby, Haru was sneaking around.

"Oh…I can't seem to find that baby anywhere…Haru is sad. Hm?" Haru turned to the left before she was spun around by a screaming Tsuna, then a furious Lyra Note, and then by Rockman and then falling on her rear, "Hahi! What was that!!?"

* * *

"Okay…Now where did they go?" Ho-Ma-Ran Ame pondered, "Hm?"

"Okay…So it's left?" Gokudera pondered as he looked at a map of Namimori.

"I think it's on our right, Gokudera-san," Ume replied from the Star Carrier, Version Vongola.

"Damn…Still not use to this place's layout," Gokudera growled, "Hm? Who's there!?"

"Whoa…You sensed me," Ho-Ma-Ran Ame chuckled as he appeared from the Wave Roads, "Not too bad for a human."

"Teme, who are you?" Gokudera growled.

"Name's Ho-Ma-Ran Ame," the canine replied with a grin as he took out his bats, "Now let's see how you do against me."

He aimed his bats at Gokudera as he took out sticks of dynamite. Ho-Ma-Ran Ame grinned before swinging his bats, the weapons instantly transforming into a pair of elegant cobalt and sea-blue katanas with a swallow etched into the sides of the hilts. Gokudera growled before throwing his bombs. Ho-Ma-Ran Ame chuckled before he flew at Gokudera, slicing through the sticks of dynamite with elegance not seen by Gokudera. He jumped out of the way as the katanas sliced through a telephone pole behind Gokudera.

"Gokudera-san, we need to Wave Change!" Ume yelped.

"I would if we could!" Gokudera growled as he dodged the katana swings, "But we need to get some distance between us!"

"Tatsukete!!" a voice screamed.

"Tsuna no Baka!" a pair of female voices barked.

Tsuna/Shiroshishi rammed into Ho-Ma-Ran Ame and the two rolled down the hill and crashed into the river at the bottom. Lyra Note appeared and she and Lyra were glaring daggers at the poor boy in white and orange. Rockman and Reborn appeared and Rockman quickly held Lyra Note back as she threatened Tsuna. Rockman whispered something into her ear and she suddenly stopped before glaring at Reborn.

"Why you…" Ho-Ma-Ran Ame growled.

"Hiiiiiii!!!" Tsuna yelped before running behind Gokudera as the canine slowly rose.

"First I get into a fight with a smoker and his cat, then I get hit by a guy fused with a lion, and now I'm wet!" Ho-Ma-Ran Ame spoke with venom in his tone, "Now I'm mad. What's a guy gotta do to finish his mission and go find some batting cages!?"

"Batting…Y-Yamamoto-kun!!?" Tsuna gasped.

"Yamamoto? So this is the guy's name?" Ho-Ma-Ran Ame pondered.

"Who is this guy?" Rockman pondered.

"Name's Ho-Ma-Ran Ame, and now prepare to die," the canine replied as he put away one of his bats, "Hydro First!"

He shifted into a batting position. The water rippled in front of his before turning into a sphere the size of a baseball. If suddenly froze in a spiked sphere. He struck it and it shot at Tsuna.

"Yikes!" Tsuna yelped.

"Try using our Sky Blaster," Shiroshishi advised.

"S-sky Blaster!?" Tsuna repeated, "Uh…Alright. S-Sky Blaster!"

He held his left hand out. His gloved glowed before transforming into a white and orange blaster with seven barrels. The barrels began to revolve before launching a flurry of orange fire bullets. The two attack collided, canceling each other out. Ho-Ma-Ran Ame flew into the air and shot at Tsuna, his katana engulfed in water. He swung it and the water shot out in the form of seven dragon heads.

"Hydra Swing!"

"Double Tribe! Saurian Zerker!" Rockman shouted.

A bolt of lightning went through the water attack as it hit the ground before Rockman. The lightning transformed into a silver hilt with a blade of lightning embedded in the ground. He pulled it out and a swirl of lightning engulfed him. The lightning parted and his armor had changed. It was slightly bulkier than normal and resembled more of a knight's silver armor with gold lightning bolts designs on it in a few places. His left glove was now a silver gauntlet with a black glove over his hand while Omega-Xis's head was designed to resemble a knight's helmet. Geo's visor was larger and had two lightning bolts at the top, connecting with each other. He was then engulfed into a tornado of flames. The flames parted to reveal Rockman was still in the silver armor, but now it was bulkier and the sword was gone, replaced by his fist being engulfed in lightning. His knight visor had transformed into a silver dinosaur-like head with yellow optics, the red visor, and a lightning bolt-shaped horn. His hair had turned jet black and was now in two spikes on the back of the head. Ho-Ma-Ran Ame, Tsuna, Shiroshishi, Gokudera, and Ume gawked at the sight while Reborn smirked.

"You want to fight someone, then you fight me," Rockman declared.

"Yeah! And get ready to have your ass kicked, burnt, zapped, and bit!" Omega-Xis added.

"Honestly, what is with you and biting?" Rockman asked.

"It's fun."

"Why you…" Ho-Ma-Ran Ame growled as he took out his second katana-bat, "Taste this: Dual Hydra Swing!!"

He flew at Rockman Saurian Zerker with his two blades engulfed in the water. Rockman aimed Omega-Xis at the approaching opponent as yellow flames sparking with red electricity formed in his jaws. Ho-Ma-Ran Ame swung his blades, summoning fourteen dragon heads aimed at Rockman.

"Link Force Big Bang: Vanishing Blazer!!!" Rockman roared.

Omega-Xis opened his mouth and a giant yellow and red beam of flames and lightning shot out of it. The beam easily overtook the water attack, turning it into simple steam, before striking Ho-Ma-Ran Ame. He howled in pain before he fell into the river, causing a large splash. As the water came back down, Ho-Ma-Ran Ame sniffled in the water.

"No fair! No fair! No fair!" the canine began to complain, "This was suppose to be simple; go around the place, take over someone, head to a batting cage to annoy the queen, and then head home to report my findings!"

"How old is he?" Gokudera pondered.

"From his attitude, I would say nine," Reborn replied.

"Ano…Ho-Ma-Ran Ame-chan?"

"What do you want?" the canine replied in a pout.

"You wanted to go to a batting cage?" Tsuna pondered.

"Uh…Yeah? That's the only reason I agreed to go through with this," the winged-canine replied, "I love three things on this planet: Baseball, swordsmanship, and the rain."

"The rain?" Shiroshishi repeated.

"Yeah. The rain doesn't truly care what happens to it," Ho-Ma-Ran Ame explained, "It washes away the things that don't matter and can even create powerful things like floods. It also can become things no other thing can, like hail and snow. Now why did you bring it up, you…um…"

"Sky Lion," Shiroshishi spoke as Tsuna opened his mouth.

"Sky Lion? Nice to meet you then," Ho-Ma-Ran Ame said, shaking Sky Lion's hand.

"Likewise, Ho-Ma-Ran Ame-chan," Sky Lion spoke, _'I'm not liking you right now, Shiroshishi-kun…'_

* * *

"You sure we're allowed here?" Rockman asked.

"Relax. I checked around on the internet. This batting cage hasn't been used in over a year now," Lyra Note replied, "Plus, it was lucky of us to find some pitching machines that still worked a little."

"Yeah. But you weren't the one who had to fix them," Rockman spoke.

A baseball shot out of a pitching machine. Ho-Ma-Ran Ame smirked before swinging his bat. He closed his eyes with a smile as the sound of the bat striking the ball was heard. The ball shot over the fence and hit Gokudera in the face. Ume fell over laughing for a few moments before going to help her partner. Soon, it became a bit late in the afternoon.

"Oh! So you like Baseball too?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at the screen on his Star Carrier: VV.

"Yeah! It's one of my favorite things in the whole world, Yamamoto-san!" Ho-Ma-Ran replied, "Ano…Sorry about taking your body for a ride today."

"Oh. There's no worries. Reborn asked me to help Tsuna with something today and he told me you helped," Yamamoto replied with a grin.

_'I think I'm going to like being here with this guy…'_ the winged-canine thought as he laughed with Yamamoto.

"Well those two get along rather well," Sonia giggled.

"And why won't anyone help me with my mattress!?" Sky Lion asked as he carried his mattress, shaking every now and then.

"A Mafia Boss doesn't ask for help when he doesn't really need it," Reborn replied.

"I won't be a Mafia Boss!! Not now, not ever!" Sky Lion barked.

* * *

"Omega-Xis, what are you eating?" Lyra asked.

"Nothing…" Omega-Xis replied as he hid something behind his form.

"Omega-Xis…" Lyra began to raise her left hand.

Omega-Xis looked away and then back at Lyra's fist. He went like this for a few more minutes before sighing. He took out a large plate of sushi.

"Where did you get that?" Lyra asked above the humans on the Wave Roads.

"I'm happy they have fish viruses in this time. Though they're hard to find," Omega-Xis replied before eating one.

"I didn't know you knew how to make sushi," Lyra said as Ho-Ma-Ran appeared beside her.

"I don't. The winged-mutt does," Omega-Xis replied before Lyra and Ho-Ma-Ran swiped a few.

"This is really good, Ho-Ma-Ran," Lyra spoke.

"Thank you. I like to practice my swordsmanship on fish viruses and somehow, they always end up as sushi."

**

* * *

*Preview***

**(scene starts with Reborn talking to someone on a wall)**

**Reborn: Ciaossu. It must be troublesome not being able to do homework and failing exams, Tsuna.**

**(Scene cuts to Tsuna walking before a hand taps his shoulder. He turns and it cuts to a slow zoom in on a glaring Haru)**

**Tsuna: On top of that some creepy girl keeps following me around!**

**(Changes to a shocked Tsuna in a blue sad background before a shocked Haru)**

**Haru: Next time! Hahii! Destroy girls' hearts!**

**(changes to a sleeping Reborn in a hammock)**

**Reborn: Watch it with your Dying Will.**


End file.
